William
by Metal Fan
Summary: Post The Truth. William tiene 17 años y está buscando a sus padres
1. El Comienzo

LIVERPOOL - INGLATERRA  
Septiembre del 2017

William es un apuesto joven de 16 años, cabello castaño físicamente bastante parecido a su padre y hermosos ojos azules como su madre. El joven se encaminaba a su primer día de clases en una nueva escuela. Se encontraba algo nervioso debido al cambio de ciudad y país. Había recorrido muchos lugares, había cambiado su apellido y se había encaminado en una búsqueda de cinco años. Una búsqueda que lo llevó hasta Inglaterra, en una vida que distaba de ser normal para un chico de su edad.

Teniendo como único amigo al hombre que lo acompañaba en el viaje, no encariñándose con nadie en ningún sitio porque nunca permanecía en el mismo mucho tiempo. La vida de nómada se le había hecho dura, pero a todo se acostumbra el ser humano. De lejos podía ver su nuevo colegio, era el décimo el onceavo, ya había perdido la cuenta. A estas alturas todos se les antojaban iguales, chicos y chicas corriendo preocupados por problemas que ante lo que el había vivido se le hacían estúpidos. Luego pensando en que sería reconfortante tener problemas estúpidos, no saber lo que el sabía, no ser parte de lo que el era.

Pero ya que podía hacer, lo que el pensara, incluso sus sueños, o sus deseos, no cambiarían su realidad. La realidad de una cruzada que tomara su padre Fox Mulder. Una cruzada que selló los destinos de muchas personas, y que los llevó también a tomarla, incluso a él mismo quien era el principal admirador de su padre. Finalmente llegaron.

La camioneta en la que se transportaban se estacionó frente al colegio. William emitió un sonoro suspiro poco antes de salir del vehículo. En el balde de la camioneta había una motocicleta. El conductor del vehículo era John Doggett.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí John?- preguntaba resignado

-Estaremos un tiempo eso es seguro, además tengo sospechas de que pueden estar aquí- contesta él algo apurado

-Al menos esta vez encuentra un buen lugar para quedarnos- indica el joven

-William, por favor entiende- explica John con gesto cansado –tengo pistas que posiblemente nos llevarán a ellos... ¿acaso no deseas volverlos a ver?

-Claro que si es solo que... esta búsqueda se ha vuelto tan- resopló por un instante tomando valor –imposible, no hay resultados, y lo peor es que cuando creas que encontraste otra pista... volveremos a irnos- "quiero una vida normal" pensó... para luego suspirar nuevamente resignado ante esa imposibilidad.

-Se te hará tarde- indicó John antes de partir –te prometo que buscaré un mejor lugar ok

-Tarde... me has traído casi de madrugada, ni siquiera debe estar aquí el conserje- indicó –por cierto podrías dejarme mi moto la necesitaré para volver

-Volver a donde si no sabes donde vamos a vivir- contestó –mas tarde vendré por ti, mañana podrás usar tu moto

El auto se alejaba del lugar y William volvía a su realidad. Otra vez sería el nuevo de la clase. Podía ver a lo lejos varios chicos dirigirse hacia el lugar, el debía hacer lo mismo aunque no estaba muy animado con la idea. Saca un papel de su mochila

-11avo año sección B...

Se encaminó a su aula, perdido en sus recuerdos...

_DICIEMBRE 22 DEL 2012  
ROSWELL – NUEVO MEXICO_

Mulder corría llevando a William del brazo rumbo a las ruinas Anazazi. Allí estaban Knowle Rohrer y Shannon Mc Mahon. Cada uno llevaba una mujer de rehén. Knowle tenía a Scully y Shannon a Reyes. Doggett se encontraba apuntando su arma hacia ellos.

-Vaya, parece que accediste a hacer el intercambio Mulder- indica Rohrer

"Por Dios Mulder haz bien las cosas" piensa Scully mientras observa desesperada la escena

Doggett lo observa horrorizado

-Está loco Mulder, como se le ocurre traer a William

-Tranquilízate John... se lo que hago- indica Mulder para continuar –quiero el intercambio!

Doggett y Reyes observaban a Mulder sin comprender lo que sucedía. Habían temido tanto este momento, de ser incapaces de proteger a William y ahora el estaba allí ofreciéndolo como objeto de intercambio. Scully en cambio en tantos años conocía a Mulder como la palma de su mano, y sabía que era imposible que el pusiera en riesgo a William. Además ellos tenían un plan, su temor más bien era, que las cosas no salieran como Mulder las había planificado.

-Suelta a Scully y a Mónica- exigió Mulder

Shannon suelta a Mónica y Rohrer a Scully, ambas se encaminan paso a paso. Lo mismo hace Mulder con William. El niño es enviado hacia los supersoldados y a paso lento se dirigía hacia ellos. En un punto ambas se encuentran con William. Mulder dedica una mirada a Scully y esta se lanza sobre William. Mulder efectúa dos disparos a cada supersoldado. Reyes corre hacia John.

-Que imbécil eres Mulder acaso no sabes que las balas no podrán hacernos daño- indica Rohrer bastante convencido de tener todo bajo control

Mulder se acerca a Scully y a William. Los ayuda a incorporarse, con una seña les indica que permanezcan en el mismo sitio. El en cambio avanza un poco hacia los supersoldados y saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja. Observa con atención a ambos.

-Estas balas si los pueden lastimar, es mas les causarán la muerte- agrega Mulder seguro de si mismo

-Estas delirando- increpa Shannon –no son mas que balas comunes, no tienen nada y si crees que la magnetita de estas ruinas nos harán daño estás equivocado. Sabes que después de múltiples bombardeos la magnetita quedó tan sepultada que ya no nos afecta

-No, no lo estoy. La invasión comenzaría con ustedes, preparando todo pero no podrán hacer nada ya, incluso aunque vinieran con sus naves y no será por los disparos, voy acabar con todos sus planes- sentencia Mulder

-Explícame como imbécil, porque yo no me siento mal- Rohrer sonríe maliciosamente

Una nave se aproxima desde lo alto, todos pueden observarla. A estas alturas ya John no podía negarse a si mismo la existencia de vida en otros planetas. Mónica se abraza fuertemente a él. Scully confiaba en Mulder, esta era su cruzada y si el decía que podía detenerlos seguramente era verdad. ¿Pero cómo?. Si era una gran verdad que ellos tenían un sistema de defensa, pero no lo habían probado a la escala de los eventos que se estaban desarrollando. Era muy arriesgado creer que funcionaría, pero dada la fecha mas arriesgado sería no intentarlo

Por su parte los supersoldados quienes recibieron las balas no sentían nada, era absurdo que Mulder pensara en detenerlos con disparos de una simple pistola, ni siquiera podía esperar que la sangre de ellos que emanaba de las heridas causadas por Mulder, los arrastraran hacia la magnetita ya que como lo habían indicado esta reposaba bajo esas ruinas y había quedado demasiado al fondo para causar algún mal... o quizás no.

De pronto el suelo empieza a sacudirse ante la llegada del artefacto espacial. Todos caen al suelo intentando equilibrarse. Scully observa a Mulder en una silenciosa pregunta, que la mirada de Mulder no podía contestar. Ese temblor significaba que el plan daba resultado, o que todo estaba perdido y se estaba gestando la invasión. Mientras Rohrer finaliza el diálogo con Mulder.

-Ya no importa nada, ni siquiera el intercambio, ellos ya están aquí y no hay forma de que salves a tu hijo

-Si la hay...  


RIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG!

William sale de su abstracción, y se da cuenta que está parado frente a la entrada del colegio inmóvil. Observa la valla principal 'Colegio Privado Liverpool', vaya que nombre tan creativo piensa. Al parecer ha pasado bastante tiempo porque el lugar ya estaba lleno de alumnos. Las chicas y chicos lo veían pasar identificándolo de inmediato como el nuevo. Finalmente ingresa y busca su aula. Ya todos están dentro, suspira resignado al recordar sus múltiples presentaciones como el nuevo de la clase y decide no alargar más la espera e ingresa.

-Disculpe el retraso profesor... creo que me perdí

-Oh es normal- contesta el hombre-así les sucede a casi todos los alumnos nuevos

-Gracias profesor

-Bueno ya que estás aquí de pié frente a la clase puedes decirnos tu nombre y edad. Pero claro primero lo haré yo, soy el profesor Henry Crawford

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es William Sheridan, tengo 16 años

-Muy bien toma asiento, la clase recién va a comenzar

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, entonces sonó el timbre anunciando el receso. William se hizo amigo de varios chicos y chicas de su clase. Todos eran muy simpáticos como David Adams quien era el chico listo de la clase, pero al contrario de lo que se podría pensar era muy querido por sus compañeros. La bella Emily Porter quien era la actual reina del colegio, porrista y novia del capitán del equipo de fútbol Terrance Smith, quien afirmaba sería mejor y mas famoso que David Beckham.

Caminando iba por el estacionamiento con sus alimentos y un refresco en ambas manos acompañado de David, mientras se preguntaba mentalmente si se toparía con muchachos mamarrachos y chicas fáciles como en sus 3 colegios anteriores. "que mas da" pensó, "no estaré aquí mucho tiempo". Hasta ahora había sido bastante alentador, los chicos de su clase eran muy simpáticos.

-Vaya allá vienen las odiosas de las compañeras de Emily- indica David –también son del equipo de porristas

-¿Por qué las llamas así?- pregunta William

-Porque al contrario de Emily ellas son odiosas, les encanta molestar a los demás se creen élite en este colegio, lo bueno es que nadie les hace caso, todos nos llevamos y las toleramos pero siempre que pueden salen con sus tonterías. Aunque hay que admitir que son hermosas, si es por eso que las toleramos

Cuatro chicas lindas caminaban hacia ellos, la más bonita le dedicó una mirada a William que podría haberlo hecho arder en ese mismo instante.

-Vaya ya te echó el ojo amigo, es extraño porque toda la vida a salido con chicos mayores, de 12avo.

-En serio... como se llama

-Sara Barrett, 16 años está en 11avo C el curso de al lado al igual que sus amigas, Kimy Parker, Liz Watson y Trisha Woods. Todas lindas aunque claro ella mucho mas, incluso que Emily pero nunca se lo digas entre ellas se odian de forma cordial.

-Las chicas son iguales en todas las escuelas- murmuró

Sara con sus amigas observan a William, quien se robó la atención desde el momento en que lo vieron. (obvio hijo de Mulder y Scully imagínense nomas que guapo)

-Wau amix esta para comérselo- dice Trisha

-Si pero mas vale que respetes porque el será mi novio- indica Sara

-Tu siempre quieres acaparar todo amix, pero no creo que a el, parece ser de nuestra edad- comenta Liz

-Vaya es la primera vez que te veo tan genuinamente interesada en alguien de tu edad amix- comenta Kimy

-Bueno eso era antes, ahora los mayores en esta escuela solo nos ganan con 1 año...

-Bueno pues si ya esta decidido solo tienes que averiguar todo sobre el amix- finaliza Liz

-Asi será... desaparezcan, yo voy sola hacia el- ordena Sara

-Ok te esperaremos por aquí cerca...

En el medio del estacionamiento se encuentran William, David y Sara

-Hola tu debes ser el nuevo, este colegio es pequeño todos nos enteramos cuando viene alguien- indica –soy Sara Barrett

-Soy William Sheridan, así es soy nuevo aquí estoy en 11B

-Sara observa a David como indicándole que se fuera. David se alejó más por fastidio de ella que por obediencia. Todos en el colegio observaron la escena y se les hizo muy predecible lo que sucedería en poco tiempo. Sara sonreía animada y entre pregunta y pregunta trataba de averiguar cosas de William. Pero se le hacía casi imposible. Lo cual hizo que despertar aun mas el interés que tenía.

-Vaya que enigmático eres William, no sueltas nada ¿Acaso estás huyendo de la justicia?- preguntó de forma pícara

Y aunque por un momento se sintió amenazado, debió admitir que el juego de Sara le agradaba. Y observándola con el mismo fuego que ella le dedicara primero le contestó

-Huiré solo cuando tenga una compañía que valga la pena

Sara y el se observaban de forma seductora. William admitía para si, que aunque se había topado con muchas chicas lanzadas y hermosas. Ninguna le había resultado tan atractiva como esta. Ahora entendía porque era tan engreída, pero todo de ella le atraía y pensó seriamente en seguir sus juegos hasta donde ellos le llevaran. Porque no pensó… ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de pensar en una vida normal de adolescente, en este lugar me daré vacaciones de eso.

En ese momento suena el timbre una horda de chicos corren hacia las aulas. Algunos pasan cerca de ellos muy cerca y pum!. Una chica iba en su bicicleta a estacionarla y por no tropezar con William voltea pero alcanza a empujarle un brazo haciendo que derrame su refresco en la ropa de Sara. La chica los mira enrojecida de pena

-Lo siento fue sin intención- indica ella

William corre a ayudarla a ponerse de pié, la bicicleta queda con una llanta virada. Necesitaría reparación urgente como estaba no podría usarse.

-Diablos!, ahora como me voy a ir, tendré que llamar a mamá- murmura la jovencita

La chica era menor que ellos, de cabello negro, lacio y largo, ojos oscuros. Tenía un rostro muy simpático y mirada inocente.

-Mira lo que has hecho americana tercermundista, deberían deportarte por ilegal- le grita enajenada Sara

-Tranquilízate es solo una blusa, además lo que realmente se echó a perder fue mi bici. Ya te pedí disculpas pero si aun así me vas a ofender mejor te dejo hablando sola- contestó ella

La chiquilla intentó irse pero Sara la sujetó por el brazo. Las amigas de Sara al ver el incidente corrieron a 'ayudar' a su amiga.

-Sara ella es menor que nosotros déjala- indica William

-Por Dios William no es solo una blusa, esta inmigrante ignorante no debe saber lo importante que es...

Kimy, una de las amigas de Sara, se acerca a la chica y le dice

-Por lo que llevas puesto puedo deducir que no sabes nada de moda, niñita. Cuando Dios nos trajo al mundo nosotras pedimos belleza y glamour, algo que evidentemente tú no pediste

-Será… es que cuando Dios me hizo a mi yo le pedí cerebro, algo que evidentemente ninguna de ustedes pidió- contestó la chica

David quien se había estado comiendo toda la escenita armada por Sara, empezó a reír estrepitosamente. Sara echaba humo, por un momento pareció que se lanzaría encima de la jovencita para agredirla. Por suerte el conserje comenzó a gritarles que entren al colegio. Todos ingresaron la chica los observó con determinación para luego marcharse hacia el pasillo de 9no y William volvió con su compañero a su curso.

Sara estaba muy enojada pero más por la reacción de la chica que por la blusa. Y aunque era una chica menor de 9no, ya era seguro que se ganó una enemiga. También estaba el agravante que todo sucedió en el estacionamiento delante de todo el colegio. Podía sentir aun las risas de varios chicos.

-Sara tiene pésimo carácter no crees William... mira que meterse con una de 9no esas chicas tienen 14 años- comenta David

-Es cierto pero su mal carácter no le quita lo bonita- comenta el con interés

Para sus adentros William admitió que Sara lo había impresionado y aunque evidentemente era una chica superficial. Eso no le quitaba lo interesante. Bueno pensó que al igual que los demás chicos solo quería divertirse y pasarla bien, y porque no dejarse llevar un poco por sus hormonas. Había desperdiciado varias oportunidades en sus colegios anteriores.

Volvió a su aula y el tiempo se le pasó en un soplo. Pensó seriamente en que John debía conseguir un buen lugar para vivir o un lugar bien alejado. Aunque quería con desesperación tener una vida normal, estaba consciente de que no la podría tener y debía ser precavido. Si andaría con Sara definitivamente pero con mucha cautela. El tenía mucho que perder y vivir lejos era algo muy útil para mantener la privacidad de su agitada vida.****

CONTINUARA


	2. Encuentros

Terminó el día de clases. Los alumnos salen a toda carrera. William sigue su camino hacia el auto y puede observar una mujer rubia recogiendo a la chica que había tropezado con el en el estacionamiento. Parecía que el estaba explicando a la mujer rubia lo que le había sucedido a su bicicleta.

La camioneta de John estaciona y el también puede ver a la mujer a quien reconoce de inmediato. Baja del vehículo y la observa asombrado, ella le devuelve el gesto reconociéndolo también. Entonces ella se dirige hacia el, la chica la sigue.

-Oh por Dios… agente Doggett- indica la mujer

-Catherine Mustaine- contesta él aun asombrado –han pasado 5 años desde la última vez que la vimos

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta William

-Sabe que Luke la ha echado mucho de menos- continúa John ignorando la pregunta de William –seguramente aun desea verla, el aun la siente como su madre, a pesar de Bárbara

-Dios, no tiene idea de cómo yo lo he extrañado, el fue mi primer hijo…

-Su primer…- la frase John muere al ver a la chica junto a ella –¿ella es su hija?

-Así es, preséntate hija

La chica los observa con recelo, al contrario de Catherine que era jovial, abierta al diálogo y confiada en exceso. Ella era bastante reservada y analítica.

-Mi nombre es Paula Mendoza, tengo 14 estudio aquí estoy en 9no- indicó Paula bastante confundida por la situación

-Oh... el es William, estoy haciendo por el lo que alguna vez usted hizo por mi hijo Catherine

-No creo que este sea buen lugar para departir sobre nuestras vidas- indica William

-Tienes razón- contesta John –Catherine usted tiene auto

-Si pero está en el taller, de hecho vine porque Paula me llamó, su bicicleta sufrió un desperfecto íbamos a tomar un taxi

-Entonces no hay problema me gustaría que nos acompañen, creo que necesitamos hablar

Todos suben al auto de John. Acomodando la bicicleta dañada de Paula junto a la motocicleta de William se encaminan hacia el lugar donde se habían mudado John y William. Mientras conduce John recuerda algunos hechos del pasado.

DICIEMBRE 22 DEL 2012  
ROSWELL – NUEVO MEXICO

_Shanon y Rohrer empiezan a cuestionarse si fue buena idea dejarlos reunirse. Pero como podría fracasar la invasión, Mulder era solo un hombre, un simple mortal que nada podría hacer al respecto._

La tierra sigue temblando ahora de forma estrepitosa, tanto que el suelo se empieza a cuartear.

-Mulder!- grita Scully desesperada mientras abraza a William

-Scully!- Mulder corre hacia ellos

La tierra se abre dejando una enorme y profunda grieta a su paso. Varias de las formaciones rocosas empiezan a caer estrepitosamente. Todo se vuelve un pandemonio. Dana pierde el equilibrio y suelta a William. La abertura se vuelve mas grande pero no lo suficiente como para que John quien estaba del otro lado, no logre sostener a William. Una enorme nube de polvo invade el lugar desde el fondo de la tierra, emerge la magnetita y Shannon y Rohrer se miran asustados mientras empiezan a destruirse y ser atraídos hacia el abismo.

Todos corren despavoridos alejándose del abismo, que sigue aumentando su distancia y profundidad. El movimiento sísmico es sentido en todo el planeta. Rocas de enorme tamaño salen disparadas por los aires., pareciera que el fin del mundo se acerca. La nave es atraída hacia el abismo, del cual emana una luz cegadora que cubre todo el lugar. Mulder arroja al abismo la caja y abraza fuertemente a Scully. Muy distantes a ellos se encuentran John, Mónica y William. La grieta es tal que la nave se estrella dentro de la misma y la luz que emanaba empieza a desvanecerse.

La tierra deja de sacudirse y la nube de polvo a disiparse. El abismo empieza a cerrase provocando un nuevo movimiento telúrico, aunque esta vez sin tantos estragos. La nave queda sepultada bajo tierra al igual que Shannon y Rohrer. Todo el lugar esta destruido, y aunque ese abismo se cerró, pudieron notar la masiva destrucción del lugar.

William se soltó de los brazos de Doggett y corrió a llamar a sus padres. Mónica y John lo imitaron. En vano buscaron por toda la zona, hasta que llegó la noche pero no hubo rastro de ninguno.

-Entonces ¿todo acabó John?- pregunta Mónica apenada a ver a William quien se había dormido del cansancio

-No tengo idea... pero en estos años he aprendido a seguir mis instintos y se que la cruzada de Mulder aún no termina. Solo ha sido retardada por algún tiempo

-Cuánto tiempo será...

-Espero que mucho, mucho tiempo...

Llegan a un pequeño hotel en las afueras de Liverpool. Es un largo recorrido. Todos entran al departamento, pequeño pero acogedor. "esta vez escogió algo mejor" pensó William. Por su parte Catherine y su hija tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala, William y John fueron a la cocina a traer refrescos y comenzar la conversación, lo que a Paula se le antojó aburrido, pero tenía mucha intriga por la situación en la que estaban. El diálogo mas bien fue entre John y Catherine, los chicos se limitaron a escuchar.

-Bien empiece usted agente Doggett- indicó ella

-Ok, pero ya no soy agente y tampoco tengo mi antiguo apellido, me gustaría que se dirija a mi por mi nombre

-¿Por qué se cambió el nombre?

-Por muchas razones la principal es proteger a William...

-Si lo entiendo la última vez que vi a sus padres fue en el 2012 y el estaba pequeño la verdad no lo reconocí

-¿Usted me conoce...?- interrumpe William

-Si pero solo por fotos, tus padres me enseñaron fotos. Asimismo yo les enseñé fotos de Paula a ellos

-Por cierto usted ¿que hace aquí agente Doggett?

-Estoy buscando a Mulder y Scully, no los hemos visto desde el 2012- contesta John -no sabía que usted estaba en contacto con ellos

-No solo eso, yo ayudé a Mulder y Scully a desarrollar una defensa contra la invasión, ahora entiendo porque no volvieron a contactarme desde aquellas fechas

John procedió a explicar lo sucedido en las ruinas Anazasi el 22 de diciembre del 2012. Todos permanecieron en silencio, ese tema no era algo de lo que hablaran con regularidad. Sin saberlo tanto William como Paula mantenían conocimiento sobre la invasión, aunque mas William que ella. Pero nunca hablaban con nadie al respecto, ser adolescente y lidiar con algo así no era muy prometedor. Era extraño tocar ese tema.

-Usted me puede explicar entonces que paso en las ruinas Anazazi... porque yo no lo entendí

-Creo saberlo- explica ella -desarrollamos una defensa... orgánica que Mulder debía utilizar. En base a muchas investigaciones llegamos a saber que el aceite negro despertaría y la llegada de una primera nave activaría un complicado proceso. Encontramos la cura definitiva para el aceite negro y los supersoldados.

-¿Orgánica?- pregunta John

-Fue hecha en base de la sangre, adn y células madre de William

-Mulder y Scully permitieron eso

-No solo eso, de hecho ellos lo planificaron, claro está yo les ayudé

-Entonces que fue lo que ocasionó el temblor y la caída de la nave, y porque no vinieron mas naves después

-Porque la primera fue destruida. Y con una cura no habría forma de invadir. Tanto los invasores, como sus colaboradores, vieron retrasar terriblemente su proyecto.

-¿Por qué usted nunca apareció?

-Porque no quería verme envuelta en todo esto, quería seguir siendo libre. Cuando me case pude adoptar el apellido de mi esposo, decidí vivir en otro país, lo hice por Paula, porque a ella no iba a renunciar como lo hice con su hijo John.

Ante esas palabras John se sintió desarmado. Catherine cuidó y educó a su hijo por nueve años, mientras el lo creía muerto. Si no hubiera sido por ella, el nunca hubiera podido recuperar a su hijo.

-Y su esposo ¿donde está?- pregunta John

-El murió- contesta Paula

-Lo siento- indica John

-Así es John, el murió en el 2011, el también era científico y me ayudó bastante, yo le confié todo. En fin cuando quedé sola recurrí a Mulder y Scully, que también eran conocidos de el.

-¿De que murió?

-Cáncer

-Creo que ahora es su turno- indica Catherine tratando de finalizar el interrogatorio hacia ella

-Después de los acontecimientos del 22 de diciembre del 2012, Mulder y Scully desaparecieron. Y desde entonces yo decidí buscarlos

-Y llevó a William con usted al igual que hice yo con su hijo Luke cuando lo encontré y también buscó un lugar alejado para poder estar seguro

-No exactamente, yo estoy aquí porque tengo fuertes motivaciones para creer que Mulder y Scully están aquí

-Ellos amaban a William, no entiendo porque si están vivos y bien no fueron por el- entonces reaccionó ante lo que había dicho –oh... yo lo siento, es decir no quise decir que estuvieran muertos yo...

-Déjelo así señora Mendoza- indicó William John y yo sabemos que ellos viven

-Es aquí donde van a vivir- comento Paula intentando desviar la conversación y sacar de apuros a su madre

-Así es- resopló William resignado

-No lo veo necesario- comento Catherine

-¿De que habla?- pregunto John

-Les ofrezco posada por todo el tiempo que deseen quedarse. Digo si no les molesta

-No creo que sea necesario Catherine pero le agradece...

-Yo creo que si es necesario- interrumpe William –John estoy tan cansado de estos lugares, si ustedes tienen una casa les agradeceré infinitamente que nos reciban. Prometo no molestar ni causar problemas, ayudaré en lo que me pidan

John por un momento pensó en negarse, pero casi pudo ver a Scully rogándole por William. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado tenía un punto débil. Catherine les indicó que ella vivía aun mas alejada de la ciudad, porque le gustaba estar cerca de la naturaleza. Y se encaminaron hacia el lugar.

Paula era desconfiada por naturaleza y no le agradó para nada la idea de que su madre invitara dos hombres a vivir con ellas. En especial porque tenía muy malas costumbres ya que por mucho tiempo habían vivido solas, ahora tendría que cambiar su comportamiento. Si, lo admitía su madre estaba algo loca, pero tenía un instinto que nunca fallaba y si ella confiaba debía tener sus razones.

Fueron juntos hasta la casa de Catherine, antes pasaron por el taller a recoger su auto, y dejaron la bicicleta de Paula en otro. Al llegar se estaba poniendo el sol. La casa era pequeña pero acogedora y entrarían los cuatro sin problema alguno. Estaba bastante alejada de la ciudad, cerca de un lago, tenía mucho espacio verde alrededor, sin duda era un lugar hermoso y acogedor. Durante el viaje de llegada Catherine había expresado que escogió el lugar no solo por lo alejado, sino también por lo hermoso que era.

Liverpool es una de las principales ciudades de Inglaterra, la gente estaba desesperada por vivir cerca de la ciudad con sus ruidos y edificios. Ellas vivían bastante lejos, pero valía la pena recorrer la distancia. Comentó también que Paula no recibía muchas visitas por lo mismo, y aunque al principio no le gustó el lugar había admitido después que era perfecto.

A John y a William también les agradó la idea, con tantos secretos que escondían que mejor que un lugar alejado y tranquilo. "Y mas si está cerca de un lago" pensó William. Con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien, ambos llegaron a la casa de Catherine.

En la planta baja estaban la sala el comedor y la cocina, arriba 2 habitaciones y un estudio, y en el ático la habitación que usaba Paula.

-Tengo una habitación desocupada porque Paula adora el ático y ahí es donde hizo su habitación. Ustedes pueden acomodarse allí. Paula les indicará que hacer, ella es muy responsable. Cierto olvidé decirles que soy doctora y hoy tengo turno nocturno así que estoy por irme.

Paula los ayudó a acomodarse. La habitación tenía una cama y un sofá grande, William escogió el sofá para dormir, esa costumbre la había aprendido de los 3 años que convivió con su padre. Fox Mulder le había enseñado mucho, la esperanza de volver a ver a sus padres era lo que le hacía soportar la vida nómada que llevaban. Aunque debía admitir que quería estabilidad.

Eran las 11 de la noche, Paula se había encerrado en su habitación y John estaba dormido. William al tener sed bajó a la cocina a buscar agua, al llegar a la sala pudo sentir la nostalgia de la vida en familia. Cada rincón de esa casa le hacía extrañar la época vivida con sus padres. Un recuerdo asaltó su memoria

EL PASO TEXAS  
24 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2011

_Eran las 11:50 de la víspera de navidad, Scully se encontraba ultimando los detalles de la mesa y la cena navideña. La casa estaba hermosamente decorada, cada detalle reflejaba el buen gusto y el amor que Scully ponía en su hogar. William adoraba el aroma del chocolate que hacía ella, ni siquiera en la época que vivió con los Van de Kamp probó algo tan maravilloso._

Ese día Scully estaba radiante con un hermoso vestido blanco y un cinturón rojo, era la expresión más vívida del espíritu navideño. Mulder estaba con sus acostumbrados jeans y camiseta con chaqueta. Llevaba un gorrito navideño que William le había obsequiado y aunque el no era amante de esas festividades, desde que recuperaron a William le resultaban encantadoras.

Mulder estaba acostado en el sillón de la sala, como siempre lo hacía. Aunque el dormía con Scully, también adoraba pasar tiempo recostado en su sillón. William lo vio allí y se le lanzó encima.

-Papi! Que rico huele la comida de mami, es maravilloso este aroma

-Todo lo que hace tu mamá es maravilloso hijo.

-Papi somos muy felices. Será para siempre verdad

-Eres un niño muy listo, no puedo engañarte haciéndote promesas de cosas que ni yo mismo sé. Pero puede decirte que lucharé sin fin para que siempre seamos felices, tu mami tu y yo

William le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Mulder adoraba la sonrisa de William. Aunque físicamente se parecía a él. Su mirada y su sonrisa eran las de Scully. Pensó en que buen trabajo habían hecho, el amor no puede generar un mal resultado.

-Cárgame papi

-De acuerdo campeón

Mulder lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo cargó. El chico estaba creciendo ya tenía 10 años y pesaba bastante. Mulder empezaba a resentir el esfuerzo

-Este será el último año que te cargue, el próximo será imposible estarás demasiado grande- sentenció Mulder

Scully se les unió en la sala. La escena era maravillosa, desde finales del 2008, cuando lo recuperaron su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados. La oscuridad que tanto temió cuando el FBI los volvió a buscar había desaparecido iluminada por la sonrisa de William. Ella mismo era completamente feliz.

-Ya está la cena vamos a hacer el agradecimiento y comeremos

Mulder baja a William. Este estalla de alegría y corre a abrazar a su madre.

-Mami, que me compraron esta navidad… porque no puedo ver mis regalos aun

-No seas desesperado William, pero te adelanto que te va a fascinar- contesta ella

Juntos en familia se dirigen al comedor

De regreso a la realidad, William recordaba las palabras que le dijera su padre 'este será el último año que te cargue'. Y así fue, las palabras de Mulder resultaron ser proféticas, no así las razones que el pensaba impedirían cargar a William. Pensó en que a pesar de su mala suerte siempre había podido contar con personas a su alrededor, personas buenas que lo ayudaban, como John quien había sido bueno con el, no como un padre mas bien como un amigo incondicional del cual estaba agradecido por ayudarle, en su vida, a estar seguro y a buscar a sus padres. Así como los Van de Kamp, aunque a ellos les había ido mal.

Decidió subir a la habitación y dormir un poco. Algo le decía que ese lugar era bueno y que las cosas saldrían bien, además mañana sería otro día más de clases. Pero se detuvo al ver una silueta bajar del segundo piso hacia la parte de afuera de la casa. Corrió hacia la puerta y tomó un florero que estaba en la sala. Entonces abrió la puerta…  
**_**

Continuará


	3. El segundo dia de clases

Entonces abrió la puerta y vio una silueta que corría, hacia el lago. Al igual que su padre William no sentía miedo alguno y se encaminó a seguir la figura que vio correr. Cual fue su sorpresa al llegar a un muelle y no encontrar a nadie ahí. Su natural espíritu inquisitivo lo llevó a buscar. Por suerte el muelle estaba iluminado. Había un pequeño bote estacionado, el se acercó a la orilla del muelle y sintió un movimiento apenas perceptible desde abajo del muelle. Se agachó y bajó la cabeza para mirar debajo.

-William?...

-Paula que haces aquí creí que dormías

Paula estaba sentada en la parte baja del muelle con una guitarra.

-Que haces tú aquí mas bien, yo siempre vengo aquí cuando no puedo dormir- explicó ella

William la imitó y se metió debajo del muelle, se sentó junto a ella y pudo ver lo grande y hermoso de aquel lago.

-Ahora entiendo porque vienes… es tan relajante y majestuoso

Paula lo observó con un dejo de desconfianza en sus ojos. Lo cual era notorio para William, pero la comprendía. El mismo sabía lo que era llevar una vida fuera de lo normal. Y vivir ocultando cosas, desconfiar, se sintió aliviado de encontrar alguien mas con quien compartir algo, aunque fuera alguien que también era desconfiada. Pensó en que otra cosa que haría durante su estadía allí sería hacer un amigo, y que mejor que esa chica la cual ya sabía muchas cosas. Además le había caído muy bien al demostrar carácter ante Sara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Paula

-Vi tu silueta y pensé que estábamos en problemas

-Vaya, estás paranoico. Se que ustedes tienen que temer pero debes tranquilizarte. Podías haberme agredido con ese jarrón que dejaste arriba del muelle.

-Lo siento. Sabes olvidé felicitarte por tu reacción ante Sara

El rostro de Paula era un enorme signo de interrogación

-Eres extraño, parecías interesado en ella, por lo menos eso circula por todo el colegio.

-Y no te equivocas lo estoy. Pero no puedo aprobar su actitud

-Uuuyyy te metes en camisa de once varas

-¿De que hablas?

-No voy a andar de chismosa, mejor te dejo que tu solito te des la estrellada con esa chica. Pero te aconsejo que tengas cuidado, es decir sobre tu secreto, porque no solo te incluye a ti

-No temas, no haré nada que las perjudique- indica cambiando de tema -y siempre traes tu guitarra.

-Ah... no... bueno es decir... uhmmm para que ocultártelo. Tenemos una banda con unos amigos, para entretenernos, no pienses que quiero ser famosa.

-Y porque no…

-Sabes que personas como tú o yo no podemos andar por ahí atrayendo la atención jajaja… porque obvio talento tenemos- bromeó ella

Definitivamente se sentía bien haber conocido personas como ellos.

-Y ese cuaderno es para… uhmmm compones canciones

-Por ahí… por ahí…

-Que cantas…

-Heavy, thrash metal

William la observó bastante extrañado. Paula tenía una apariencia muy dulce para ser la chica rockera de voz gutural que se necesita para ese estilo de música

-No tienes el aspecto. Además eso no es nada popular, no creo que lo sea en la escuela

-Claro que no y me siento afortunada por tener gustos underground, eso también ayuda a que mi música no sea para ser difundida jaja solo para disfrutarla entre los que nos gustan, así puedo hacer lo que me gusta sin que me pueda perjudicar

-Te confieso que a mi también me gusta aunque no me considero sapiente en ese género creo que me agradaría que me dieras unas clasecitas

-¿En serio?… bueno para empezar dime que bandas te gustan y vamos haciendo la clase

Así pasaron dos horas mas conversando de música, aficiones, etc. Por un momento William olvidó su vida y su pasado era lo que hacían los chicos normalmente. Además Paula era según sus propias palabras 'la chica mas graciosa que había conocido'. Ambos se agradaron mucho, y Paula dejó la desconfianza inicial hacia William. Decidieron volver y dormir porque tenían que levantarse temprano para ir al colegio, además de la distancia que tenían que recorrer.

William se acostó en el mueble pensando en Sara y en como haría para estar con ella sin que esto lo ponga en evidencia. Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

En la mañana Paula había preparado su desayuno al igual que John y William. John estaba esperando que llegara Catherine de su turno en el hospital para explicarle a que se dedicaba y ponerse a las órdenes con el asunto de los gastos. William por fin pudo utilizar su moto en la cual se encaminó a la escuela llevando con el a Paula.

Por un momento pensó negarse pero la verdad eso de andar en moto se le hizo súper. Y más con un chico tan apuesto como William.

Llegaron al colegio con el tiempo encima al igual que el resto de estudiantes. Todos estaban afuera estacionando autos, o bajando de los de sus padres. Sara había estado esperando a William desde temprano y cuando lo vio llegar en su moto, tan sexy, tan guapo tuvo la seguridad de que había escogido bien. Pero tal fue su decepción al ver con quien venía acompañado. No entendía nada. Sus amigas que la acompañaban casi se caen para atrás.

Por otra parte estaban los amigos de Paula 2 chicas y 2 chicos de su edad. Las chicas estaban maravilladas. William era taaaan apuesto, y su amiga estaba bajando con el de su moto. Era un logro muy alto para una chica de 14.

William estacionó su moto y ayudó a bajar a Paula

-Bueno yo seré tu expreso de ahora en adelante- indicó William

-Ok no hay problema. Sabes, la satisfacción que siento al ver el rostro de Sara Barrett descompuesto al vernos juntos es un gusto del que no planeo privarme jajajaja soy mala

-Oye la venganza nunca es buena… uhmmm puedes escribir una canción sobre eso.

-No dedicaré una canción mía a Sara Barrett uy ni loca

William y Paula se habían caído bien desde el comienzo. A el le agradó la personalidad amigable de la chica, pero sobretodo su independencia y como se había defendido el día anterior. Ella era mucho mas madura que cualquier chica que hubiera conocido antes y eso que era menor que el. Instintivamente le puso la mano en la cabeza y revolvió su cabello, era la primera vez que sentía un cariño familiar, sin hermanos ni primos y no pudiendo cosechar amigos esa chica le había caído del cielo, aunque sabía que el no se quedaría allí mucho tiempo.

Paula reía animada, sentía el gusto de la venganza, y si, era bueno muy bueno. William admitía para el que aunque le gustaba mucho Sara y planificaba tener algo con ella. No aprobaba su actitud hacia Paula y bueno, ella se merecía un escarmiento.

-Nos vemos a la salida gritó ella mientras corría hacia sus amigos

-No te tardes ok- indicó el mientras terminaba de estacionar la moto

Sara era la viva personificación de la ira. Pero tragó saliva e intento mantener la compostura. Seguramente había una buena razón para esto y ella necesitaba saberla en ese instante. Además Paula estaba acumulando más puntos para que Sara la detestara.

El timbre sonó y el conserje como siempre salió a apresurar a los chicos. William corrió hacia su curso pero fue interrumpido por Sara. Muy cerca de ellos iban Paula y sus amigos. Ella le tomó la mano y le preguntó

-¿Que hacías con esa mocosa inmigrante?- preguntó Sara indignada

Si Sara, era hermosa, y le encantaba a rabiar. Pero sus actitudes le molestaban sobremanera

-Será mejor que cambies tu actitud, Paula me agrada además vivimos juntos- contestó el fastidiado

Dicho esto entró a su aula. Paula le hizo un burlón ademán de saludo a Sara y sonriente corrió a su aula con sus amigos. Sara se quedó sin su explicación y totalmente confundida y furibunda. William le gustaba mucho, demasiado, y no podía ser posible que estuviera con esa mocosa, viviendo con ella, eso era incomprensible. Pasaría el resto de la mañana fastidiada e intrigada, hasta que llegara el receso y entonces si le preguntaría. Por su parte Paula estaba satisfecha, se podría decir que era la primera chica que lograba desquitarse de Sara Barrett y para su gusto, una chica 2 años menor que ella.

Todos los alumnos se dieron cuenta del incidente, en especial porque Sara ya había dejado claro a todos que ella y William tendrían algo porque el estaba comiendo de su mano, al igual que todos los chicos del colegio. Y lo sucedido la había hecho quedar mal delante de toda la escuela. Paula y sus amigas entraron al aula.

En el curso de Paula estaban sus mejores amigos Kathy, Pam, Carl y James. Todos revolviéndola a preguntas sobre su llegada con ese príncipe como llamaron las chicas a William, lo que a los chicos no les causó mucha gracia.

-Amiwa te anotaste una- indica Katty muy feliz

-¿Una?- corrige Pam –se anotó mil, es increíble, creo que el chico nuevo deber ser el más guapo que ha pisado este colegio

Eeeehhhhhh- resoplaron los chicos al unísono

-Un momento creo que aquí habemos muchos chicos muy guapos- indica Carl –solo que ustedes babean por cada extranjero que ven

-Oye yo también soy americana ok- comenta Paula

-Así son todas- bromea James –la verdad aquí la única intriga es eso de que viven juntos, medio colegio estuvo a punto de desmayarse jajajaja

-Si bueno resulta ser que el tío de William es amigo entrañable de mi madre y pues se quedarán en casa por un tiempo- indicaba ella

-Vaya amiwa entonces hay que aprovechar mientras ese papazote viva contigo pues- comenta Pam con gran emoción –quien quita y el se enamora de ti y deja con los crespos hechos a la pesada de Sara Barrett

-Disculpa que te lo diga Paula sabes que te aprecio- indica James –pero competir contra Sara Barrett es absurdo, sería como David contra Goliat

-Oye de que lado estás traidor- se queja Katty

-Tranquilas chicas, la verdad es que todas ustedes son muuuy lindas- comenta Carl –pero debo darle la razón a James, mejor no hagas algo que te deje lastimada o picada jajaja

-Que malos que son, pero no planeo tener nada con William, es mas por mi que se quede con Sara además el es mayor que yo y...

Mendoza!

-Si maestra Anderson

-Si siguen hablando en clase tu y tu grupito serán enviados a la sala de castigo ok

-Ok profesora

Mientras en el curso de William, este conversaba con Daniel, Emily y Terrance.

-Vaya americano, parece que te gusta tu pequeña compatriota- comenta Terrance alegremente

-Es linda la chica yo apoyo que hagas pareja con ella y no con la odiosa de Sara, por Dios...

-Vamos Emily yo pensé que ambas se agradaban- comenta William en tono irónico

-Ay si Sara es mas agradable que patada en la espinilla

-Tranquila mi amor, todos aquí sabemos cuanto se detestan tu y Sara jajaja, aunque yo también debo admitir que la chiquita de 9no me resulta mas simpática que Sara, evidentemente Sara es mas bonita

-A veces eres un cretino Terrance

-Ya no hagas molestar a Emily- indica Daniel –además aquí lo mas importante es ¿Cómo está eso de que vives con Paula Mendoza?

-Si es que resulta que John, osea mi tío es amigo de la infancia de la mamá de Paula y pues nos estamos hospedando en su casa

-Ahora entiendo, pero sabes algo, Sara no es ninguna perita en dulce, yo creo que después de lo de hoy en los pasillos Paula se ganó una enemiga que la acosará hasta que logre hacerle algo- indica Emily –mas bien creo que debes estar atento porque eso de querer andar con Sara y vivir con su futura enemiga, va a ser perjudicial para esta chica Mendoza

-Si lo se, y eso es algo que siempre tendré en cuenta- indica William mientras piensa, que nunca pondría a Sara primero que a Paula, en especial porque ella comparte su secreto

-Algo mas William- pregunta Terrance -¿por qué vives con tu tío? Digo si se puede saber

-Si se puede amigo, es que mis padres murieron hace años- mintió William – y por eso vivo con el

-Vaya americano, lo siento mucho

También el curso de Sara estaba revuelto. La chica no era nada popular entre sus compañeras y muchas aprovecharon para burlarse disimuladamente de ella. Mientras las amigas de Sara la sonsacaban a preguntas.

-Amix que pena la inmigrante te va a bajar al chico mas guapo del cole- indica Liz

-Triste tu caso amix en serio- comenta Kim

-Ya dejen de molestar bobas, debe haber un buen motivo para todo esto, además yo nunca pierdo no me interesa quien sea esa chica, va lamentar haberse metido conmigo- comenta Sara visiblemente enojada

-Bueno y que vamos a hacer amiga para fastidiarla- pregunta Trisha

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo- indica Sara -por lo pronto lo único que me interesa es que William me aclare esta situación

Las amigas de Sara se divertían haciendo maldades y burlándose con ella. Pero en el fondo también sentían algo de desagrado ante el excesivo ego de Sara, y todas por igual querían ser ellas quienes dejen con los crespos hechos a Sara con respecto a William.

Así transcurrió la mañana buena para unos, mala para otros, hasta que finalizó el día de clases y medio colegio estaba a la espera del encuentro de Sara, William y Paula. La discusión de la mañana había sido la comidilla de la escuela. El ambiente se sentía tenso, William pensaba seriamente en la posibilidad de hacerse el loco y dejar las cosas con Sara como estaban, para no perjudicar a Paula ni a el mismo. Pero luego le entraba la tentación pues Sara era hermosa y a el le encantaba.

"Ojala no me meta en un lío en el que después no me pueda zafar, tengo muchas cosas que ocultar"- pensaba William mientras recogía sus cosas para salir del aula.

Como era de esperar media escuela deambulaba por el parqueadero, muchos chicos no se iban a sus casas esperando terminar con el chisme del día. Y efectivamente afuera estaba Sara con sus amigas. Paula también salía de su aula alegremente pero precavida, no fuera a salirle Sara empujándola o lanzándole alguna porquería pensó, luego sacudió su cabeza pensando en que se estaba volviendo igual de paranoica que William.

William en lugar de continuar espero a Paula en el final del pasillo. Allí se encontraron. William la jala levemente del brazo y empieza a susurrarle al oído. Ella le corresponde

-Paula vámonos a casa

-Parece que tuvieras miedo- comenta en tono burlón –no conoces a Sara Barrett ni de un día y ya le temes, te espera un futuro bien negro, habla mandarina jajaja

-No me digas mandarina, claro que no le temo, es solo que se me hace medio pesada. Además las mujeres son muy complicadas, la plena que ya no se que hacer

-Ay quien te entiende hombre, todo el colegio sabe que babeas por ella, ya decídete que mismo quieres

Sara se comía la escenita del secreteo de ambos desde cerca y finalmente se decide a interrumpirlos

-William!

William voltea sorprendido pues no se esperaba esa reacción.

-Sara... como estás

-Sabes contrario a lo que todos esperan y no se porque lo esperan, yo recién te conozco de ayer, y la verdad no tengo nada que reclamarte- decía Sara en tono sonriente –la verdad este colegio es un asco por todo forman un escándalo y tu tienes cara de pánico, si en algún momento quieres nos reunimos y me conversas de tu vida y porque vives con Paula

-Su tío es amigo entrañable de mi madre- comenta ella –es solo eso, Sara

Al escuchar las palabras de Sara todos los alumnos miraban sorprendidos. Nunca había tenido una reacción así en su vida. Siempre que alguien la fastidiaba, así fuera por una pequeña cosa, y mucho mas si se trataba de algún chico, se vengaba casi de inmediato. Esto solo podía significar dos cosas: o estaba madurando o seguro planeaba algo muy malo. Los chicos poco a poco se fueron pensando que el segundo motivo era el que movía a Sara. Muchos miraban a Paula con cara de compasión, lo que fue notorio para William.

Sara volteó y dejó a William y a Paula muy sorprendidos.

-Vaya creo que la juzgué mal, es decir me dejé llevar por lo que todos decían de ella- comenta William

-Yo de ti no me confiaba, más bien ahora mejor me pongo pilas, porque esta de que se me carga, se me carga. Eso de seguro pero bueno ya que más da al menos por ahora no fastidió más...

-Las personas cambian no crees

-Las personas como ella no...

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la moto, y juntos regresaron a la casa de Catherine. Paula se bajó de la moto muy sonriente, en la casa no había nadie. Se prepararon el almuerzo y se pusieron a hacer la tarea. El día parecía haber estado tranquilo. William pensaba en averiguar el número de Sara e invitarla a salir ya sin la presencia del resto de sus compañeros y sin esa presión pues seguro sería una buena forma de conocerla, y hacerse su propia opinión de ella. Porque hasta ahora de lo único que estaba seguro es que era la chica mas hermosa del cole, quizás una de las mas bellas que había visto en su vida.

_

Continuará


	4. La Sala de Detencion

Pasaron un par de meses en aquel lugar y la vida de ellos había cambiado bastante. Después de salir del FBI. John tenía algunos ahorros y se dedicó a la inversiones. Unas buenas, otras malas, compras de acciones etc. Adquirió basta experiencia en eso. Y cuando le tocó hacerse cargo de William, le sentó de maravilla. Ya que tendría seguro dinero solo manejando su laptop.

La vida con Catherine y Paula era tranquila, todos se llevaban bien. Cada quien se hacía responsable de sus cosas. John solía viajar a la ciudad y a ciudades cercanas a convenciones de ovnis, para intercambiar opiniones y contactar personas que le pudieran ayudar en su búsqueda. Tal como alguna vez hizo Mulder. Por estos días se había ausentado de la casa indicando que volvería en una semana. Dejando a William a cargo de Catherine. A pesar de las pocas esperanzas John aún seguía averiguando, buscando el paradero de Mulder y Scully.

Para William era clara la motivación de John, el siempre estuvo muy enamorado de Scully. Pero era una cruzada algo absurda, ella había desaparecido junto al amor de su vida. Y el se había quedado criando al hijo de ambos. William le tenía mucho cariño a John a pesar de nunca decirlo, de hecho ninguno decía nada pero era algo que estaba implícito. Al fin y al cabo llevaban mas de 5 años juntos en esa cruzada.

A menudo, William, pensaba en que pasaría cuando encontrara a sus padres. Una parte de él quería volver con ellos y otra permanecer con John, al fin y al cabo, sus padres no parecían tan interesados en encontrarlo a él, como él a ellos. Por ratos sentía mucha pena. Pensaba en que le esperaría a John al encontrar a Scully. Solo le devolvería a su hijo y se marcharía, eso no era justo. Pero así era la vida, con ellos, con todos ellos nunca fue justa.

Catherine trabajaba en la Clínica para enfermos terminales de Liverpool. Tenía turnos como decía Paula 'ridículos', pero ambas estaban habituadas a eso. Paula prácticamente se criaba sola. Pero su sentido de responsabilidad ayudaba bastante a Catherine. William se adaptó rápido a eso. Y así continuaron con una vida relativamente normal.

John se había ido de viaje a una convención ovni en Londres y mientras chateaba con Catherine:

Cat: ¿Averiguaste algo?

John: Si, me dieron algunos datos de la Corporación Juno

Cat: La multimillonaria farmaceútica!

John: Andan en cosas turbias…

Cat: Todas las farmacéuticas en especial las monstruosamente multimillonarias como esa andan en cosas turbias

John: Seguro todas hacen experimentos con tecnología alienígena

Cat: Queee!, bueno y como sabes eso. Es decir hay que estar bien seguros para ponerse en contra de una corporación como esa

John: claro que si, ya te dije que tengo mis contactos. Pero lo que menos te va a gustar saber es que tu padre está trabajando allí

Cat: no puede ser… entonces si tienes razón. Tengo 5 años viviendo aquí y no sabía que mi padre estaba en el país. Ahora la que tendrá que huir seré yo

John: no creo que sea necesario. Si supiera de tu existencia ya te habría contactado

Cat: ya me habría chantajeado querrás decir, y bueno ¿Quieres exponerlos?

John: Hay tantas cosas que quiero. Pero hay que hacerlo con mucha cautela porque son extremadamente poderosos. Debo ser meticuloso. Esto tomará mucho tiempo. Tengo entendido que la matriz está a las afueras de Londres. Las instalaciones tienen el tamaño de una ciudad. Sus trabajadores viven ahí mismo

Cat: tal cual como cuando yo los conocí a ustedes. Nosotros vivíamos en una enorme ciudad donde trabajábamos en esos horribles experimentos.

John: Así es, necesito encontrar la forma de acceder a esos datos

Cat: ¿Se van a mudar a Londres?

John: No. Me agrada la idea de estar lejos ya que podré investigarlos pero no estaré muy a su alcance

Cat: Crees que Mulder y Scully estén en Inglaterra

John: Estoy seguro que están en este país investigando. Estamos cerca de ellos

En el colegio

En el laboratorio de química el profesor les daba indicaciones a los alumnos del curso de William

Alumnos- dijo el profesor Crawford –a pesar de que su mayor interés parece estar en ir a la fiesta en casa de Sara Barrett. Deben recordar que están aquí para estudiar. Así que si siguen conversando los tendré que castigar…

-William!... Sara seguro te invitó a su fiesta- preguntó murmurando Emily

-Claro si lo desea jajaja- dijo Terrance –te va a pegar una calentada para que te hagas novio de ella

-Sara es un asco- indicó Emily

-¿Tu vas a ir Daniel?- preguntó William

-Eres retrasado acaso- contestó Daniel –has olvidado que Sara solo invita a quienes ella llama 'la élite'. Sería mas probable que invite a Paula antes que a mí

-Entonces ¿a quienes de ustedes invitó?

-Vamos William sabes que el capitán del equipo de futbol y la capitana del equipo de porristas no pueden faltar a esa fiesta- dijo Daniel

-Uy que honor- dijo Emily con sarcasmo

-Bueno Daniel, ¿y tu que harás?- preguntó William

-Iré a un concierto este fin de semana

-Seguro ahí te topas con Paula- dijo William

-Nosotros también nos toparemos con ustedes ahí- indicó Terrance

-Ey, que pasó- dijo William –pensé que ustedes irían a la fiesta de Sara

-Claro que NO vamos- dijo Emily –prefiero ahogarme en petróleo antes que ir a una fiesta de Sara

-Igual yo- indicó Terrance

-¿Qué rayos pasa?- preguntó William –me van a dejar ir solo

-Sara te monopolizara de tal manera que ni notarás que no estamos ahi- dijo Terrance

-Hablan de ella como si fuera una especie de bruja

-Lo es William- suspiró Emily –tu no la conoces. Siempre que le gusta un chico hace una fiesta y lo invita. Se puede decir que esta fiesta es en tu honor- continuó ella –y bueno la chica sabe bien como hacer su trabajo, te va a seducir hasta que no puedas mas. Pero no te dará ni a oler hasta que no vea que hagas su voluntad, osea primero te quitará tu dignidad y tu ladrarás, te sentarás y te harás el muerto al son que ella te toque, y ahí si canchis canchis.

-No lo creo- dijo William –estas siendo paranoica. Además como sabes esos detalles tan sórdidos

-Mi hermano mayor fue su novio- dijo Emily –y por eso antes íbamos a sus fiestas. De hecho en una de esas fiestas me hice amiga de Terrance. Sus amigas comentaban que Sara atacaba de una al chico que le gustaba, y lo dominaba por completo. Luego la pobre víctima no era mas que una mascota para Sara durante los siguientes meses hasta que ella se cansaba. Y resultó ser cierto porque mi hermano era un guiñapo. El está en la universidad ahora y me contó todas las artimañas de Sara. Y creéme daba pena verlo…

-Señorita Porter!- gritó enojado el maestro –venga a la pizarra a ilustrarnos con la fórmula que acabamos de aprender. Ya que los veo tan atentos

-Diablos…- murmuró ella -ok profesor…

Y se dirigió al pizarrón

-Dime algo Terrance- preguntó William –tu y Sara tuvieron algo alguna vez

-No para ser honesto- contestó él –y no porque yo no quisiera. Muero por saber que es eso que ella hace que mantiene bajo su control a los hombres. Pero Sara solo sale con chicos mayores que ella. Y que como ella dice 'sean muy particulares'. Al contrario de sus amigas ella solo se fija en una víctima por año y lo exprime hasta los huesos.

-¿Quieres decir que le saca dinero?- preguntó William

-Claro que no ella tiene mucho de eso- comentó Terrance –los exprime porque los trata como esclavos. Deben cumplir sus deseos. Y como me contó el hermano de Emily Sara hace cosas que ni una profesional consigue y eso hace que su todos sus novios de turno terminen haciendo cosas inverosímiles para que ella no los bote. Claro está que Sara solo sale con un chico a la vez y los escoge bien. Al contrario de sus amigas esas si que son unas zorras completas. Ellas van a esa fiesta en busca de una sola cosa

-Penes…- murmuraron los 3 chicos al unísono

-Para ser sincero yo, al igual que la mayoría de chicos del colegio, a excepción de Daniel y loa otros nerds, me he acostado con esas 3 zorras- dijo Terrance –claro antes de Emily. Porque yo la quiero y por eso dejé de frecuentar esas fiestas, prefiero evitar la tentación de ir a esos eventos promiscuos jajajaja

-Vaya es bueno saber lo que me espera en esa fiesta

-Seguro se te ofrecen- indicó Terrance- pero si quieres algo con Sara huye. Una vez uno de sus prospectos para novio cometió el error de seguirle el juego a Kimy y Sara los descubrió. Luego ella se encargó de convertir su vida en un martirio y pobre chico terminó huyendo del colegio

-Una chica no puede tener tanto poder- comentó William

-Su mamá trabaja en el ayuntamiento y tiene mucho dinero- indicó Daniel –además se acuesta con el director del colegio, parece que Sara heredó sus habilidades de su mamá porque el hombre baila al son que le toque la mamá de Sara, por eso ella es intocable en el colegio y destruye a todos aquellos que no le rinden pleitesía

-Están paranoicos- dijo William –lo mejor será cerciorarme por mi mismo…

-Bien por ti entonces, yo prefiero ir al concierto de Paula- indicó Terrance –y luego pasaré tiempo de calidad con Emily

-Ustedes hablan de Paula como si fueran grandes amigos- indicó William

-Es que siempre la topamos en los conciertos y en un lugar al que vamos muy muy seguido casi a diario jajaja es mas por la cara del profesor ya nos va a mandar para allá

Mientras Emily iba de regreso a su puesto

-Que bien señorita capitana. Este año reprobará química nuevamente- indicó el profesor Crawford -usted y todo su grupito al aula de castigo!

Mientras en el curso de Sara

Kimy, Liz, Trisha y Sara conversaban sobre la fiesta de Sara.

-Amix- dijo Liz –sabes que todos están emocionadísimos con tu fiesta

-Que se emocionen lo que quieran porque me reservo el derecho de admisión

-Vas a invitar a la pesada de Emily- pregunto Trisha

-Toca es del equipo además es nuestra capitana- contestó Sara

-Ultimamente no ha venido a nuestras fiestas- comentó Kimy

-Como va a venir si ustedes se turnan para ver quien logra acostarse con Terrance ahora que es su novio…- indicó Sara

-Y que vas a hacer con William- pregunto Liz

-Lo de siempre, dejarlo con ganas y ver como se arrastra por mi jajajajaja. Y cuidadito con estársele ofreciendo porque las destruyo

Las chicas se reían de manera ruidosa. Sus compañeros de clase las miraban con fastidio.

-Señorita Barrett, la voy a mandar al salón de castigo si sigue así- indicó una enojada profesora

-Y yo la haré despedir como a la anterior profesora si hace eso- dijo ella ante las miradas de odio de casi toda la clase

-A estas profesoras nuevas hay que enseñarles quien manda- dijo ella –ese es el problema con la gentuza

La profesora salió muy enojada a hablar con el director. Las amigas de Sara sonreían con un poco de miedo.

-Ay Sara te pasas- dijo Kimy

-¿Qué vas a defender a esa mujercita?- dijo Sara molesta

-Ay, claro que no…. Como crees- contestó Kimy con miedo –se lo merece por meterse contigo

La profesora tuvo que volver con el rabo entre las piernas. Ya que el director le dijo que no se meta con Sara. Los compañeros de salón de Sara observaban la escena indignados. Si todos pudieran cambiarse de salón lo harían, pero ya ni modo

Y en el curso de Paula

-Amiwa- comentó Pam –debemos ensayar para la banda. Estamos muy vagos

-Es cierto chicos- indicó James –las letras que hemos compuesto están super. La gente adora nuestra banda, asi que vamos bien

-De ley pero con eso de la fiesta de la Sara va faltar quórum este sábado- indicó Paula

-Cierto la fiesta en la que se va a levantar al guapísimo de William- indicó Kathy

-Pues si, así será- dijo Paula mientras pensaba –si Sara succiona la voluntad de William, el idiota terminará confesando nuestro secreto…

-Cuando tenga la edad de Sara tendré a los hombres comiendo de mi mano- indicó Kathy

-Pero amiga Sara no los tiene comiendo de su mano sino de su vagina jajajajajaja- indicó Paula

-Ustedes son las chicas mas perversas del mundo- dijo Carl –no puedo creer que con esa boca coman

-Vamos que sabes que es cierto- dijo Pam –además todo lo que decimos de Sara y su zorriescuadrón es cierto

-Yo creo que esas locas ya deben haber desarrollado la habilidad de silbar desde sus úteros jajajajaja- indicó Paula

El resto de grupo empezó a reír y la profesora enojada los castigó.

-Irán al aula de detención hasta que termine la hora!

-Si el aula de detención fuera una materia ya la tendríamos aprobada- murmuraba Paula

-Apuesto a que Carl también la reprobaba jajajaja

Y todos fueron a aula de castigo

En el aula de castigo, el supervisor Trevor Hetfield, los miraba con cara de cansancio.

-Otra vez ustedes- indicó el maestro –ya tienen sus asientos con nombre

El grupo de William entraba en silencio y se sentaban muy separados por orden del supervisor. En eso llegaba también el grupito de Paula

-Las mismas caras de siempre- indicó el supervisor, a excepción del chico nuevo, todos ustedes ya son clientes viejos de este salón. Y por lo visto Sheridan te has unido al grupo de la sala de castigo.

Paula y los demás saludaron de lejos al grupo de William y tomaron los lugares que al parecer ocupaban a menudo. El grupo estaba separado pues en el aula de detención debían estar lejos para que no conversen. El supervisor Hetfield era conocido por la facilidad con la que los estudiantes le veían la cara.

Gracias a las nuevas tecnologías los chicos se conectaban por el celular y chateaban en grupo. Ellos ya habían agregado a William y sin que el profesor lo note empezó la chateadera.

Terrance: démosle una calurosa bienvenida a William al salón de Castigo

Todos: bienvenido!

William: asi que este es el otro lugar que siempre visitan en común ustedes

Daniel: Así es amigo

Pam: ¿y a ustedes porque los castigaron?

Emily: lo de siempre el chismorreo, la risita. Estábamos burlándonos de la futura señora Sheridan

Paula: jajajajaja, pilas William, este fin de semana puedes pescar sífilis jajaja

Todos: jajajajaja

William: ¿voy a ser el payaso de ustedes acaso?

Carl: solo un poco

William: creo que exageran como es eso de la sífilis

Paula: chicos chicos! juguemos adivinanzas

James: ya pues dale

Emily: adoro las adivinanzas

Paula: pilas porque a Sara le dicen la Champions League?

Pam: Porque?

Paula: Porque ahí han entrado todos los del equipo de futbol jajajajaja Obvio Terrance tu no jajaja

Emily: jajajaja bien vale la aclaración amiga jajajaja

William: ustedes son terribles

Emily: yo tengo una. Que tienen en común el zorriescuadrón y un semáforo

Todos: ¿?

Emily: que después de las 12 de la noche nadie las respeta jajajaja

Todos: jajajaja

Paula: ¿saben que cuando William se haga novio de ella tendremos que excluirlo del grupo de chat verdad?

William: ¿por que?

Daniel: porque estarás bajo el poder de Sara y no te parecerán graciosos nuestros chistes

Todos trataban de disimular el ataque de risa en vano. El supervisor Hetfield los miraba sin atinar porque siempre que entraban al salón de detención se reían solos.

Al finalizar la hora de detención todos volvieron a sus respectivas aulas. William estaba muy feliz con el grupo de amigos y pensaba que fuera del sexo que era lo único que lo hacía ir a la dichosa fiestita de Sara, en el concierto se divertiría mas. Pensaba en si declinaría o no asistir a la fiesta de Sara. Luego se le hizo que iría a la fiestita y después al concierto.

En el curso de William, este chateaba en privado con Paula

Paula: bromas aparte por favor no vayas a soltarle la sopa a Sara. Sino estaremos perdidos

William: oye quien crees que soy… estoy harto de sus insinuaciones de que perderé la voluntad

Paula: cuando varias personas te dicen lo mismo deberías darles el beneficio de la duda

William: tranqui no me voy a emborrachar y voy a la fiesta y luego les caigo por alla, quiero verte aullar en ese concierto

Paula: segur que escucharás aullido pero saldrán de Sara, y mejor ni le digas que me vas a ver porque va a decir que yo te convencí para seguir la pelea

William: lo pensaré, lo pensaré….

-William guarda ese celular sino quieres volver a la sala de detención y esta vez solo- indicó Terrance

-Ok, ok

CONTINUARA…


	5. La Fiesta

El fin de semana llegó rápido. Paula se preparaba para su concierto y William se arreglaba mas que de costumbre.

-Recuerda usar protección- le dijo Paula

-Tu te pasas- contestó el

-Oye cerebro corrupto, me refiero al protector solar, vas a una fiesta de piscina pues

-Ay si… oye espérate que te llevo al concierto, y me esperas allá que quiero llegar antes de que empieces a destruir el lugar con tu voz

-Tus oídos no están preparados para tanto virtuosismo, mejor no vayas quédate con Sara. Pero pilas William nada de dejarte envolver y revelar nuestro secretito ok

-Que me saliste madre, solo te falta la regañada. Tranquilízate

-Bueno te repito lo que me dijo John. Yo no le dije que te ibas de zorrifiesta, le dije que venías con nosotros al concierto e igual me recomendó que te vigile para que no hagas ninguna estupidez.

-Oye no es justo la niñera debiera de ser yo

-No se trata de quien tiene mas años, sino mas madurez

-Ok, señorita madurez no empieces a aullar hasta que yo no llegue ok

-Ok…

Paula y William iban saliendo de la casa pero cerca de la puerta el había visto 2 maletas viajeras. Y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de que se trataba

-¿Oye para que son esas mochilas?- preguntó él

-Mi mamá y yo hemos ensayado por años como sería un escape rápido- contestó ella –de hecho cada cierto tiempo renovamos el contenido de esas mochilas. Mi madre es una prepper…

-Y ahí está todo lo que necesitan

-Algo así, igual esto serviría en el caso de que pudiéramos tomarlas. También existe la posibilidad de irse nada mas que con lo llevamos puesto…

-Nuestra vida es una tontera- comentó William

-Por eso hay que disfrutarla mientras se pueda- dijo Paula

Ambos se fueron en la moto de William

William llevó a Paula al concierto y luego se marchó donde Sara. Siguiendo las indicaciones que ella misma le diera, llegó a su casa. La cual era una mansión bastante grande. Sara pertenecía a una de las familias mas ricas del pueblo. Su madre tenía un cargo en el ayuntamiento, además de estar divorciada de un multimillonario lo que le garantizaba a Sara una jugosa manutención. La madre de Sara le cumplía sus todos sus caprichos, por lo que Sara hacía lo que veía en gana.

William llegó al lugar, estacionó su moto y fue recibido por una de las mucamas de la casa. Quien lo llevó donde Sara que estaba en la mesa coctelera, vigilando los preparativos de su fiesta que al parecer recién comenzaba. Sara estaba probando un coctel y al parecer no le gustó porque al llegar la mucama, le escupió el coctel encima y lanzó la copa al suelo donde se hizo pedazos.

-Esto es asqueroso- gritó histérica –tu idiota recoge el vidrio y cámbiate ese uniforme que no te quiero ver asi por mi fiesta

Luego se dirigió al tipo de los cocteles

-Si no arreglas esas bebidas te me largas ok

William la observaba algo molesto. La chica tenía un comportamiento insufrible

-Oh William- dijo ella en tono altanero –mil disculpas. Es que esta gentuza me saca de nervios. Le das trabajo y lo hacen mal

-Aquí estoy como prometí- dijo William aun confundido ante el berrinche que presenció

-Me alegra que hayas venido. Hoy es un buen día porque la gente indeseable del colegio se va aun conciertillo a las afueras de Liverpool y no estarán rondado mi casa esperando colarse. Solo verás a la élite del colegio aquí

William detestaba la actitud horrible de Sara, sin embargo, ella era tan hermosa que se lo disculpaba. Al ser en una piscina ella lucía un diminuto bikini. Las amigas de ella lucían un poco menos semidesnudas que Sara.

-Sabes no me hubiera perdido tu fiesta por nada- comentó William

-Perfecto, ve con la idiota de la mucama ella te indicará donde cambiarte para que estés listo para la piscina

-Ok Sara tus deseos son órdenes

-Claro que si querido mis deseos siempre son órdenes

La mucama lo llevó a la habitación de Sara ya que ella había dado ordenes expresas de que a William lo trataran diferente.

-Ahora entiendo porque Terrance y Emily no quieren venir- pensó –si no tuviera un buen motivo para quedarme ya habría huído de aquí

William se cambió con rapidez y al salir de la habitación fue por el otro lado del pasillo para curiosear en la casa. En una de las habitaciones se escuchaban ruidos. Cautelosamente se acercó y vió a Liz la amiga de Sara teniendo sexo con un chico

-Pero si la fiesta apenas empieza- pensó él –en serio que son bien zorras

Avanzó un poco mas y se encontró con Trisha quien estaba buscando a Sara. Al verlo solo decidió atacar.

-Will te ves suuuuper hot- dijo ella

-Gracias tu también luces muy bien Trisha

Ella se acercó a él con rapidez y lo jaló a una de las habitaciones, donde lo beso por un momento, a lo que el correspondió

-Sabes Will, si tu quieres podemos hacerlo- dijo ella- yo no diré nada a Sara te lo prometo

-Sabes mejor no… - dijo nervioso William

Se oyeron unos tacones acercarse y Trisha cambió la conversación con rapidez

-Estas fiestas son las mejores querido, Sara es una gran anfitriona

-William como demorabas vine a verte- comentó Sara –temí que algo te pudiera pasar

Dijo esto lanzando una mirada asesina a Trisha. Esta salió corriendo espantada ante la reacción de Sara

-Vamos William te daré un tour por la casa- dijo Sara mirándolo de manera felina.

William tragó saliva. Como le gustaba Sara, y ella era insufrible, pero como dijera Terrance no cualquiera podía decir que ella le brindaba atenciones. Así que decidió seguir el juego hasta ver donde llegaban. Sara se contoneaba en su diminuto bikini mientras le mostraba la casa. William parecía hipnotizado y empezaba a notar que todo lo que decían de ella era cierto.

Recorrieron cada rincón de la casa hasta que finalizaron en un cuarto con jacuzzi.

-Sabes mas tarde vendremos aquí para conversar en privado ok- dijo ella de forma sugestiva

-Ok… lo que tu digas

Al regresar a la fiesta el zorriescuadrón observaba como William seguía a Sara como perro faldero.

-Vaya ya consiguió lo que quería- dijo Trisha enojada

-Siempre lo hace como si no lo supiéramos- indicó Liz también enojada

-Vamos chicas no se me entristezcan- dijo Kimy –hay tantos chicos guapos aquí y yo quiero acción

Todas rieron al unísono y se fueron de zorriactividades.

Mientras en el concierto Paula, James y Pam conversaban muy entretenidos

-Bueno no se si es mi impresión pero Kathy y Carl andan muy juntitos- comentó James

-Si ya lo habíamos notado se fueron por ahí a conversar y no vuelven- añadió Pam

-Pero esa ha sido la tónica de los últimos conciertos y eventos- dijo Paula

-Ok, niños yo voy por las bebidas refrescantes que la tarde está calurosa- comentó Pam y se fue al bar donde la vida es mas sabrosa

-Ya pues James anímate- dijo Paula –mira que Carl se animó y ya de esta noche no pasan que se declaran novios con Kathy

-Uhmmm el caso e ellos es diferente. De las 3 Kathy es la mas tranquila- dijo James –el caso de Pam y el tuyo es diferente ustedes son 2 innaccesibles. Es mas difícil llegar ahí

-Nadie es inaccesible, es solo que no agarramos cualquier cosa, pues. Además yo estoy en proceso de olvidar a un amor imposible- dijo Paula -si el se hubiera fijado en mi obvio no estaría sola. Tu en cambio solo eres cobarde

-Aun te gusta Terrance- comentó James

-Cállate tonto después alguien oye y me hacen pedazos- dijo Paula nerviosa

-Pues si y preferiste callar en lugar de ir por tu amor, entonces tu también eres cobarde- dijo James

-Pues no lo soy- comentó ella –es solo que pues el es mayor y obvio Emily es bonita y agradable, y a mi ella me cae súper bien. Esa es una batalla perdida. Pero tu si tienes chance

-¿Como es eso?- inquirió el –ya suelta la sopa

-Ay pues, yo no voy a delatar a mi amiga. Pero si tu no te apuras luego no te quejes si te la quitan. Solo te digo que si hay chance ok. Ahí veras tu que haces con esa información vip que te estoy dando

-Ok, voy a empezar con el ataque hoy- dijo James dando un gran respiro –si las cosas salen mal te juro que serás historia Paula

-Vamos James, con fé y alegría que tu puedes

James se aleja para comenzar su ataque con Pamela, por lo que Paula queda sola

De repente llegó Terrance y Paula trago saliva al verlo. Pensaba en que era un delito que ese bombón caminara por las calles sin resguardo. No sabía como le hacía pero todo lo que se ponía lo hacía ver tan sexy. Esa tarde llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, jeans gastados, y una camiseta blanca llana. Paula pensaba en su mala suerte, porque aunque siempre trataba de sacarlo de su cabeza y había aprendido el difícil arte primero de fingir indiferencia y luego de fingir solo amistad, siempre habían momentos como ese en los que él tan lucía devastadoramente atractivo que sentía que le sería imposible mantener su disfraz de compostura.

Por momentos ella creía que a pesar de sus esfuerzos Terrance había notado que a ella le gustaba. Porque cuando estaban a solas solía dedicarle unas sonrisitas que la derretían. O quizás ella sólo le parecía muy tierna. O todo era producto de su imaginación,

Terrance era un chico alto, de ojos marrones y cabello castaño oscuro. Sus ojos color miel y su sonrisa eran su principal atractivo. Además de poseer un cuerpo muy definido al ser un deportista. Un chico simpático y muy gracioso, era todo lo que ella deseaba.

-Paula que alegría verte- dijo el con esa sonrisa que la mataba y pum el abrazote -¿cómo estas?

Paula creyó que se derretiría y luego se infartaría, o quizás al revés. No comprendía porque a veces el se la quedaba viendo raro y a veces parecía como que le coqueteaba. Pero mejor no pensaba mucho en eso porque a ella le gustaba tanto que seguro se estaba imaginando todo.

-Muy bien- contestó ella con fingida tranquilidad –muy bien….. ¿y tu?

-Vaya que estás bien- pensó Terrance con algo de malicia –demasiado bien diría yo. Como me gusta esta chiquilla

-¿Por qué tan sola?- preguntó Terrance

-Es que mis amigos descubrieron que se aman- dijo ella – y ya pues no les voy a estorbar

-¿Y tu no amas a nadie?- preguntó lanzándole una mirada de rayos x

-Maldición porque me pregunta eso- pensaba –es una tortura horrible

-Sabes que no, es que soy muy exigente- dijo ella -estoy esperando mi príncipe azul. Yo no creo en eso de besar sapos hasta que lo encuentre- mientras pensaba –no es cierto tu eres mi príncipe y te amo!

-Me cuentas cuando lo encuentres ok- dijo el mientras pensaba –tu me encantas y vas a ser mía pequeña…-

-Ok yo te digo- contestó ella

Pero su fantasía se vino abajo cuando apareció Emily con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja saludándola con alegría. ¿Cómo podía pensar en competir con ella. Después de todo hacían buena pareja. De hecho Emily era una buena chica, si al menos fuera una bruja como Sara o una cualquiera como el zorriescuadrón, ella tendría esperanzas. Pero no lo era así que una vez mas se resignaba a su papel de amiga.

-Hola Paulis como estás- dijo Emily con alegría

Ella también era muy bonita una linda chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño muy claro. Cuerpo esbelto al ser porrista y hacer muchos ejercicios. Pero sobretodo resaltaba su personalidad, era en extremo simpática y sociable, por eso la habían escogido capitana de las porristas además de ser la reina del colegio.

-Estoy muy bien Emily- Paula la saludó con alegría

-Vi a tus amigos bien acaramelados por ahí- dijo Emily –Yo creo que tu también necesitas a alguien. Eres bonita y graciosa. Sabes yo te vería bien con William. El es muy guapo y tu también y además viven juntos sin ser familia- agregando –tu eres el mejor prospecto para él en lugar de la bruja de Sara

-No, para nada- dijo Paula –nosotros nos llevamos bien como amigos

-Bueno trataré de presentarle mas amigas- dijo Emily –lo que sea para quitarle el caramelo de la boca a Sara

-Vamos amor- dijo Terrance –ya deja la pelea con Sara

-Terrance tiene razón Emily- dijo Paula -deja que William se divierta en la orgifiesta de Sara y nosotros acá en el concierto

-Entonces te presentaré algunos amigos a ti- dijo ella – ya es hora de que te vea bien acompañada

-Mejor deja que ella lo encuentre solita, de repente y lo tiene mas cerca de lo que cree- indicó Terrance –creo que el problema de Paula es que no es muy observadora

Ahí está otra vez, si no es que me coquetea, entonces que es- pensaba ella -además si lo hiciera sería bien canalla, tiene novia y busca aprovecharse de mis sentimientos. O yo solo estoy loca…

-Miren allá está Daniel- comentó Paula para salir de su rollo emocional –vamos a verlo

Mientras en la zorrifiesta. William conversaba animado con Sara quien coqueteaba con él de la manera mas descarada. Luego se fueron al jacuzzi. Sara lo invitó a entrar mientras le ladraba a sus empleadas para que les llevaran cocteles. El jacuzzi era tan grande que bien podría usarse como piscina y ella comenzó a nadar ahí. William la siguió embobado y babeando hasta la otra orilla del jacuzzi donde ella lo esperaba recostada.

-Dime algo William- preguntó ella -¿yo te gusto?

-Que si me gustas- pensó él –me vuelves loco, te deseo como no he deseado a nadie en esta vida

-Claro que me gustas- contestó el haciéndose el sexy

-Tu también a mi. Creo que si lo intentáramos funcionaría ¿tu que crees?- preguntó ella de forma muuuy sugerente

-Yo también lo creo- dijo él –es mas si tu aceptas podemos intentarlo ahora- mirándola con lujuria para luego añadir -es decir ser una pareja…. A eso me refiero…

-Nada me gustaría mas- murmuró ella contra sus labios

Entonces ya no pudiendo mantener mas el control William la jaló por la cintura hasta apretarla contra su cuerpo. Ese simple hecho fue mas placentero que varios de sus encuentros con otras chicas. Definitivamente Sara lo volvía loco. La miró a los ojos y la besó de forma apasionada, ese no fue un simple roce de labios sino que literalmente se devoraban el uno al otro.

Al cabo de un rato ambos sintieron el efecto de esos apasionados besos en cada nervio de su cuerpo. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, William se separó de su boca y fue hacia su cuello haciendo un lento y cálido recorrido con su lengua. Ambos estaban atrapados en un mar de placer. Entonces la puerta se abrió.

-Señorita Barrett le traje sus bebidas

Sara se separó de él y le indicó a la mucama que deje el charol cerca de ellos y que desaparezca. William por un momento sintió deseos de insultar a la pobre mucama. Pero se contuvo, entonces recordó las palabras de sus amigos sobe el poder que ejercía Sara sobre los hombres que le atraían

Pero estaba demasiado excitado para dejar las cosas así. Entonces jaló a Sara y la volvió a besar subiendo peligrosamente sus manos por su espalda hasta desatar la parte superior del diminuto bikini. Acto seguido ella se separó de él.

-Escucha William- le dijo ella de manera decidida –realmente me encantas, pero hoy no pasará nada y es bueno que lo sepas. Podemos seguir en lo que estamos pero nada mas

-Que cruel era- pensaba el –como podía presentársele así con ese bikini que no le cubría casi nada y besarlo de la forma que lo besaba para decirle que nada pasaría, era injusto. Entones recordó las palabras de Emily

"La chica sabe bien como hacer su trabajo, te va a seducir hasta que no puedas mas. Pero no te dará ni a oler hasta que no vea que hagas su voluntad, osea primero te quitará tu dignidad y tu ladrarás, te sentarás y te harás el muerto al son que ella te toque"

Si era muy cierto que Sara lo volvía loco, pero el también tenía cartas que jugar. Y le demostraría que no iba a ser uno mas de sus juguetes. Asi que aceptó seguir en jueguito de besos apasionados por 15 minutos mas y luego…

-Sara es mejor que salgamos del jacuzzi- dijo el

-Es cierto mi amor- contestó ella -volvamos a la fiesta a dar la buena nueva de que somos novios

Salieron a la fiesta un rato Sara dio el gran anuncio y William escuchó varios comentarios de perro faldero y cosas que no le hacían gracia. Por lo que decidió que era hora de jugar el mismo juego que Sara.

-Bueno amor- dijo él –me voy, prometí a mi tío que recogía a Paula del concierto antes de las 10 y ya son las 9 y media asi que me voy

-Estás bromeando verdad- dijo ella entre sorprendida y enfadada –tu te iras cuando termine la fiesta porque sino quedaré mal con todos aquí

-No es broma Sara, yo tengo responsabilidades- aclaró él –lo siento pero me voy. El lunes nos veremos ok mi amor.

Sin darle tiempo para que reaccione William se despidió con rapidez de varios invitados cercanos y salió de la casa por su moto. Sara los miró algo avergonzada porque sabía que sus amistades eran tan falsas que de seguro se estarían regodeando al ver la escena. Entonces lo siguió hasta afuera de la casa.

-Que haces- le gritó histérica –te ordeno que te quedes!

William se acercó a ella muy enfadado y le dijo

-Tu no me das órdenes. Si es cierto me gustas mucho y si quiero ser tu novio. Pero por nada seré tu juguete ok. Y si no te gusta lo dejamos ahí nomas

Sara se retorcía del coraje, pero William le gustaba tanto, tanto que no quería perderlo. Además era el primer chico en toda su vida que se había puesto bien los pantalones frente a ella.

-Ok- dijo Sara –el lunes nos vemos amor

William sabía que las últimas palabras de Sara no eran sinceras pero poco le importaba. Igual su relación era puramente física. Jamás podría llegar a querer a alguien así.

Sara tuvo que regresar a la fiesta y podía sentir las risitas y burlas de sus falsas amistades. Continuó con la farsa una hora mas y luego con el pretexto de estar cansada los despidió a todos.

Mientras en el concierto….

Paula y los chicos se preparaban para salir al escenario.

-Oye y William no va a ver tu presentación- pregunto Terrance

-Bueno me dijo que sí- contestó Paula –pero hay que ver si logra salir de los poderes de la bruja jajajaja

-Muy graciosa- dijo una voz detrás de Paula

-William!- dijeron todos al unísono

-En serio creyeron que Sara me dominaría- dijo el con fingida decepción –y asi se llaman mis amigos

-¿Pero que pasó?- pregunto Emily

-Se los resumiré: sí, estoy con Sara como era de esperarse. Y sí, trató de mangonearme para que me quede en la fiesta. Pero como yo soy el hombre fuerte y formal, igual me vine y le dije que si quería seguir conmigo bien y si no también porque yo me iba.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Paula –parece que finalmente encontró la horma de su zapato jajajaja

-Así es- dijo él –igual se quedó con cara de que le deben y no le pagan pero se aguantó y quedamos bien como noviecitos y todo

-Woaoooo- dijo Emily –es de no creer

-Pues si- dijo William –si quiere tenerme tendrá que portarse bien

-Jajajajaja- rieron todos

Paula y su banda se presentaron. Y aunque William adoraba fastidiarla tuvo que admitir que la banda sonaba super, un par de arreglitos por aquí y por alla y estarían de disquera y todo. Todos pasaron una noche muy amena, estuvieron hasta pasada la 1 de la madrugada y luego se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares.

CONTINUARA….


	6. Un regalo muy especial

DICIEMBRE 14 DEL 2017

William llevaba 4 meses viviendo en Liverpool. Se había habituado muy bien a su nueva vida. En particular porque ahora interactuaba con mas personas. Siempre que iban a algún lugar eran solo John y el. Muchas veces sus compañeros de clase no eran muy divertidos. En fin este lugar era totalmente diferente. Además de ser la primera vez que contaba con alguien de casi su misma edad con quien compartía su secreto.

Claro que la fantasía de vida tranquila no detenía a John quien tras varias reuniones con contactos variados, había recopilado alguna información acerca de la Corporación Juno. Sabía a la perfección que estaban experimentando con tecnología alienígena. Pero tenía que intervenir, ya una vez habían logrado retrasar el Armagedón, quien sabe si podrían hacerlo de nuevo y quizá porque no, detenerlo.

Por su lado William y Paula conversaban sentados en la escalera de la entrada de la casa.

-Sabes ahora que John anda tan investigativo- dijo William para agregar – si todo se complicara ¿crees que podrás estar preparada?-

-No lo sé- confesó Paula –una cosa es tener el conocimiento de las cosas que mi madre me ha contado. Otra es vivirlo como lo has hecho tu-

-Por como te defiendes de Sara- agregó él –si creo que estas lista jajaja

-Sara no tiene el intelecto para ser una amenaza- dijo Paula –perdón a veces olvido que es tu novia-

-Quisiera discutirte ambos puntos pero tienes razón- musitó él con desidia

-Sabes, John se parece bastante a mi madre- dijo Paula –ella me contó que se hizo cargo de un niño desconocido-

-El hijo de John- agregó William

-Si, y además cuando conoció a tus padres y a John, bueno se unió a su cruzada. Incluso después de eso en el 2012 y ahora también- dijo ella –parece que los famosos expedientes x se vuelven algo adictivo-

-¿Haz oído hablar de los expedientes x?- preguntó él intrigado

-Por supuesto- dijo ella –de hecho mi mamá guarda varios-

-No te creo- comentó sorprendido….

-Si, bueno de la época en que trabajaron con tus genes- dijo Paula –mi mamá se quedó con parte de cierta información-

-Yo también tengo algunos- comentó con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz –pero los mas importantes los tienen mis padres, donde quiera que estén-

-En algún momento me enseñarás tus expedientes y yo te enseño los de mamá- comentó Paula

-Trato hecho- dijo él

-Pero volviendo al tema, al igual que mi mamá, John se quedó criándote a ti, y esta de lleno en esta cruzada. Sabes a mamá le faltan un par de tornillos, pero John se ve bastante centrado-

-Si es muy centrado pero ¿y eso que?- dijo él

-Pues si mi madre esta loca ella solo sigue sus impulsos pero John pudo perfectamente seguir con su vida. Después de todo recuperó a su hijo. No se… pudo hacer cosas como volverse a casar o que se yo…-

-Bueno- comentó William –bueno hace tiempo John estuvo muy enamorado de mi mamá, no se porque pero creo que eso aún lo motiva -

-No le veo el sentido, es decir quizás bueno al principio- comentó ella –pero ahora, no se. Es decir míralo, y asumo lo mismo de tus padres, no son los mas jóvenes del mundo. Es decir, eso de correr atrás de la mujer amada. No lo sé creo que le hubiera quedado mejor hace unos 15 años atrás…-

-Pobre John- dijo William –tan viejo lo ves-

-De hecho no- dijo ella –con esta vida nómada y su afición por correr, creo que debe estar mas saludable que yo. Es solo que bueno igual no son unos muchachitos. Es decir ¿cuántos años tendrán todos ellos?-

-Bueno mi padre debe tener 56, mi madre 53 y John no se como 500 jajajajajaja-

-Y ahora quién es el cruel- indicó ella

-Según sus antiguos papeles del FBI, cuando el conservaba su verdadero apellido era nacido en el 59 da un gran total de 58 años… si casi 500 jajajaja-

-Eres terrible- comentó Paula

-Tu mamá en cambio es muy joven- dijo él

-Bueno tiene 42- dijo ella y agregó -sabes creo que deberíamos emparejarlos-

-¿A quienes?- dijo él

-A mamá y a John, es decir. El esta bastante bien y mi mama necesita a alguien, confiable y honesto. Además el ya sabe la verdad asi que no hay nada que ocultar-

-Bueno el se enamoró de mamá mientras trabajaba con ella- indicó William –quizá esto se de por si solo…

-Yo creo que si porque me es imposible creer que siga enamorado de tu mamá, es decir lo ha estado por... ¿cuánto?... 18 años- Paula reía –por Dios es imposible amar a alguien que ni ves por tanto tiempo, y mas si sabes que está con otra persona, creo que sus motivaciones no son mas que heroicas…-

-Puede ser, el es un hombre de gran honor… bueno y ya que estamos hablando de edades- comentó William –¿qué vamos a hacer por tu cumpleaños #15?-

-Temía que preguntaras… pues te diré que no te hagas ilusiones nunca hago nada, es una fecha mas- dijo ella –sabes que no puedo traer a nadie aquí. Vivimos entre secretos y desconfianzas, por eso nunca he hecho nada particular además tampoco me siento de ánimo para fiestas-

-Si lo he notado, te he visto extrañamente apagada últimamente- comentó él con tono sospechoso para continuar -sabes mañana el equipo de soccer hara una fiesta y coincide con tu cumple asi que deberías ir, ya sabes romper la tradición de no hacer nada-

-Estas loco- agregó –yo no voy a las fiestas que tu vas. Alla estará Sara y sabes que me odia. Prefiero no dar chance que arruine mi cumple, por ahora continuaré con la tradición que siempre ha sido buena-

Por su parte Catherine recordaba sus años vividos en las instalaciones del Parque Big Bend en estados Unidos. Como obligada por su padre tuvo que usar sus conocimientos en medicina para ser partícipe de la conspiración. John sentía gran respeto por Cat ya que ella había encontrado a Luke, lo había protegido y cuidado hasta el día en que se conocieron y pudo devolvérselo.

También pensaba en Mulder y Scully. En las cosas que tuvieron que hacer, lo que perdieron y los límites que cruzaron por conseguir sus objetivos. Y al final solo los obtuvieron de forma parcial.

La vida los había pateado bastante y no parecía darles tregua. Por lo que sabían, y de lo que eran parte. Un recuerdo particular asaltó su memoria

[i]Mexico D.F.

23 de Marzo de 2012

Catherine había entrado en contacto con Mulder y Scully por la vía tecnológica. Se había reunido en el complejo médico Altamira. Que era de propiedad del esposo de Catherine. Llevaban ya tiempo trabajando duro tratando de conseguir una forma de detener lo que se avecinaba. Al estar ya tan cerca la fecha Mulder y Scully tuvieron que solicitar ayuda, y que mejor que de las personas que ya eran parte de todo esto y eran confiables.

El doctor Luis Mendoza era un científico experto en genética. Era un hombre algo reservado, pero honesto. Había conocido a Catherine y ella le había confiado sus secretos. Todos ellos estaban decididos a ayudar. Además el quería hacer algo, ya que tenía un cáncer incurable en su cerebro lo cual le causaría la muerte.

-Hasta ahora no hemos logrado reproducir semejante código genético- dijo el Dr. Mendoza –además hace falta algo…

-El adn de William ya no es el mismo- comentó Scully –cuando era un bebé le quitaron ciertas propiedades

-No comprendo que desean hacer- comentó Mulder –acaso un clon de William

-Esas no son prácticas éticas- señaló Catherine –nosotros solo estamos desglosando el código genético, podríamos reproducir los elementos y quizás formar un componente celular. Mas no una vida…-

-Algo así como el aceite negro- indicó Mulder

-Pero de propiedades inorgánicas- Aclaró Scully

Mulder y Scully ya se habían ido. Catherine y Luis se miraban desconcertados, sabiendo que ellos tenían la clave para lograr que semejante plan funcione. Pero no sabían que tan lejos querían llegar en esto. Ellos también ocultaban cosas.

-Mulder y Scully están utilizando a su hijo para detener esto- dijo Luis

-Sería mas útil si su adn estuviera intacto- indicó ella –pero debido a lo que le inyectaron cuando era bebé lo despojaron de lo que se necesita-

-Lo que le falta a William, nosotros lo tenemos- dijo el

Catherine se frotó la cabeza con desesperación. Era egoísta de su parte pero no quería, no podía hacerlo.

-Estamos contra el tiempo- dijo Luis – si nos decidiéramos muy tarde quizá no alcancemos a realizar el plan. Mejor sería empezar pronto

-Y tu estarías dispuesto a hacer el mismo sacrificio que Mulder y Scully- dijo ella

-Si, pero nosotros a diferencia de ellos no le vamos a decir nada- dijo él –será mas feliz si nunca se entera[/i]

-Cat!- el sonido de la voz de John la sacó del breve recuerdo

-Dígame agente Doggett-

Hacía tiempo que John no escuchaba esa connotación en su nombre, agente se le antojó nostálgico, de un tiempo feliz que por ratos parecía ser parte de alguna fantasía escondida en un rincón de su mente, mas que de una realidad vivida años atrás.

-Quiere ver la información que he recopilado- indicó él –usted es una científica. Me será de mucha ayuda-

-Claro, claro- dijo ella algo distraída

-¿Me pregunto en que parte del mundo está usted?- inquirió John

-Estaba en México, el lugar de origen de mi difunto esposo-

-Lo siento….

-No se preocupe- se disculpó –haber muéstreme esos documentos

John procedió a enseñarle documentos, reportes y papeles variados. El le explicaba unas cosas, ella le comentaba sobre los documentos con fórmulas etc.

Lo que mas les llamó la atención fueron varios correos electrónicos. Enviados por un alto funcionario de la Corporación Juno a un contacto al que llamaban 'el ruso'.

-Dr. Conrad Mustaine. CEO JunoCorp. División tecnología médica…- leyó Cat con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz

-¿Es su padre?- preguntó John

-Así es- contestó con amargura -Conrad David Mustaine-

-Aquí dice que el experimento JR-1013 está en proceso y que quizá esta vez resulte- indicó John

-Esta vez estamos trabajando con 5 sujetos de pruebas de los cuales 4 han resultado demasiado defectuosos y fueron eliminados…- leyó ella –el restante está sufriendo un deterioro progresivo pero gracias a los avances que hemos tenido pensamos que podremos terminar el proyecto-

Catherine observaba la documentación absorta.

-¿De donde sacó esto?- Catherine preguntó con preocupación

-De Jimmy e Eve- dijo el –son unos contactos confiables de hace años

-Que bueno saber que aun tenemos aliados- dijo Cat

Continuaba leyendo reportes médicos y estadísticos. Con cada hoja su rostro entraba mas en pánico.

-Dios…- murmuró Cat –estan haciendo una droga capaz de darle inmunidad y fuerza a cualquier individuo-

-Ya vimos los supersoldados antes y tenían debilidades al fin y al cabo- dijo John

-Este proceso es diferente- aclaró ella –para los supersoldados los sujetos de prueba eran seleccionados por sus cualidades físicas y preparados bajo un estricto control y supervisión dado que quizás no resistirían el cambio-

-Entonces….-

-Esto es una droga- dijo ella –es un modo de volver a un sujeto común y silvestre en una máquina de guerra de manera rápida. Pero según parece la finalidad de esta droga es hacer un individuo mas fuerte, tan fuerte como para probar algo que un ser humano normal no podría tolerar, asi que mejoran al ser humano y le hacen el otro procedimiento-

-En la documentación dice que aún no lo consiguen éxito en la resistencia a la droga y por eso no han podido hacer el segundo experimento- comentó John

-Esto es cuestión de mas pruebas por fallos- aclaró ella –en estas pruebas es solo acertar a la fórmula y cuanto mas uno trabaja en ello-

-Mas posibilidades se tiene de éxito- finalizó John –además estamos hablando de una experimentación masiva con seres humanos. Una cantidad de mas de 200 según estos registros. De los cuales solo hay uno vivo por ahi-

-Y según estos experimentos hablan de jóvenes entre 16 y 18. Bastante saludables antes de probar la droga- comento ella

-Al principio se registra un aumento del sistema inmune, fuerza y velocidad. El cuerpo reacciona muy bien, pero conforme se va consumiendo mas el organismo colapsa y el proceso se invierte-

-Destruyendo tejidos y sistema nervioso- dijo John preocupado

-Lo peor es que estos sujetos son probados dentro de su ambiente natural- dijo Cat –no están haciendo esto en ningún laboratorio-

William y Sara tenían mas de 1 mes de novios y él le había dejado claro que sus días de dominio habían terminado. No había podido eliminar su personalidad dominante de los demás, pero con el ella se portaba tranquila. Claro era obvio que porque no le quedaba de otra, pero se portaba tranquila igual.

Esa mañana de viernes las 2 primeras horas estaban suspendidas porque el equipo de soccer del colegio tenía un partido importantísimo contra un colegio de la localidad. Si ganaban tendrían asegurado el pase no solo a las semifinales. Sino también su pase a algún famoso y millonario equipo de futbol. Ya que era de conocimiento general que vendrían varios reclutadores buscando jóvenes con talento, para entrenarlos en algún equipo de la Premier League. Llegar a ser un futbolista exitoso era unos de las mas grandes ambiciones de todos los chicos del equipo.

En la cancha se encontraban tanto el equipo de futbol, como las porristas, entre ellas Sara, sus amigas y Emily. Terrance iba saliendo del pequeño estadio del colegio, ya que había visto de lejos a William conversando con Paula. Aun faltaban algunos minutos para que comenzara en encuentro y quería acercarse a ella. Ya que a pesar de saber de sobra que ella gustaba de él, parecía evitar encontrárselo. Pero hoy era el cumpleaños de Paula y que mejor pretexto para acercarse.

-William, olvidé mi libro de cálculo- dijo Paula –llévame a casa para buscarlo

-Es extraño, tu eres tan fanática del soccer- dijo William –al principio del año te encantaban estos eventos, y ahora nunca te veo-

-Bueno es que olvidé mi libro- contestó ella nerviosa –además yo soy fanática del Manchester

-Vaya que lo eres- dijo él -es mas creo que deberías vivir en Manchester, porque no te pierdes un partido de ese equipo, pegas unos gritos mientras los ves-

-Si bueno ya vámonos si- dijo ella muy nerviosa

-Te acompañaré igual a mi no me gusta el soccer-

No terminaba de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por Terrance quien se asomaba en medio de su conversación

-No se quedan a ver el encuentro- dijo Terrance mirando a Paula con genuino interés. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para William

-Hola Terrance- Paula lo saludó fingiendo desinterés

-Como estás amigo- saludó William observándolo con cuidado –es que Paula olvidó el libro de cálculo y vamos a aprovechar que están todos pendientes del partido para ir a casa a traerlo. Además como le decía a Paula no me mata el soccer-

-Gracias William salvarás mi vida- comentó Paula

-Vamos Will- dijo Terrance dándole una palmada –quédense a ver el partido… que dices… te obsequiare un balón Paulita… por tus 15 años- dijo esto mientras le tomaba la barbilla con la mano y le sonreía

-Esto es importante, necesito ese libro- dijo ella hecha un mar de nervios pero sin mirarlo a los ojos

Entonces Terrance acortó la distancia, tomando a Paula por la cintura le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de la boca. Paula, se vio tentada a aceptar el abrazo y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Pero recogió valor de donde pudo y se soltó.

William los veía con recelo. De un tiempo para acá esas escenas eran bastante comunes. También el hecho de que Paula parecía huir de Terrance, a pesar de su fanatismo, ya no asistía a los partidos de la escuela con alguna excusa ridícula. Quizá lo del libro de cálculo era mentira. La tensión que había entre ellos era evidente. Admitía para el mismo que Paula era muy bonita, inteligente y además muy simpática. Pero Terrance tenía novia y todos ellos eran amigos entre sí. Empezaba a sentirse fastidiado de la actitud de su compañero. En especial porque él quería mucho a Paula.

Por su parte Paula intentaba fingir indiferencia a veces sin mucho éxito. Aunque por dentro se moría por Terrance, estaba harta de sus juegos mentales y del hecho de que ahora parecía coquetearle de manera mas descarada. Incluso delante de William, pero seguía con su novia. Paula resopló con decepción. Ahí estaba su primer amor, un imbécil que no quería nada serio con ella.

Terrance se fue porque ya estaba por iniciar el partido no sin lanzar la última mirada de soslayo hacia Paula.

-Escucha si quieres nos vamos- dijo William

-Si, quiero irme- dijo ella

-Sabes no quiero meterme en tus asuntos pero…-

-Es un imbécil- dijo ella –lo sé y también se que mi cara es un poema. Pero no soy tonta se que él solo quiere jugar-

-Claro que no eres tonta- dijo él –solo eres mas joven e inocente, podría terminarte envolviendo-

-Si Sara no pudo contigo- dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida –el no podrá conmigo

-Ojalá- dijo él

-Ya vamos si…- rogó ella

-Sabes que no me resisto cuando pones los ojos de WALL-E…- bromeó William

-Me caes mal…- contestó ella

Al terminar el partido William y Paula volvían con el libro que resultó sí había olvidado ella. Ambos se había enterado de todo lo sucedido por un sms que Terrance le había enviado a Paula y que ella había mostrado a William.

[i]Princesa, ganamo yo anoté 3 de esos goles y además un buscatalentos me dijo que si me lucía para el próximo partido me iban a fichar para el Chelsea. Esta noche en la fiesta podremos también celebrar tu cumple y mi triunfo, Emily no podrá ir porque ya tenía planes con sus padres para ir a Londres, asi que podemos vernos que dices. Yo se que temes a lo que sientes, por eso huyes, y eso te vuelve mas y mas irresistible para mi…[/i]

Paula se había do a su curso sin decir una palabra. William observaba el cambio de actitud en ella. Últimamente se veía mas apagada, no era la misma, sin duda la actitud de Terrance le estaba afectando. Seguramente está enamorada, pensó él, y el muy infeliz lo sabe y pretende aprovecharse. El también estaba bastante enojado con la actitud de Terrance, ahí estaba el, con su novia del brazo celebrando su triunfo. Mientras le enviaba mensajes de texto a Paula. Y pensar que al principio no le dio esa imagen de casanova. Pero bueno uno nunca termina de conocer a la gente.

-Maldito Terrance- pensaba –si le hace algo lo mato-

Durante la tarde Cat había preparado una comida y había regalado un hermoso sobretodo beige, que bien podría usarse como vestido. En la noche ella estaba de guardia en el hospital así que no estaría en casa. John estaba tan cansado que se acostó temprano. Paula estaba sentada en el columpio del portal usando el hermoso sobretodo que su mamá le había obsequiado. William se acercó a ella con una pequeña funda de papel en la mano.

-Oye anímate es tu cumple- dijo él –y parece mas bien que fuera tu funeral-

-Si claro…- comentó para después preguntar -¿qué haces aquí no vas a ir a la fiesta? Sara se va a enojar si la dejas sola en algún evento social-

-Que se enoje- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella –además hay algo mas importante hoy-

Dicho esto sacó de la funda una caja envuelta con algo de torpeza pero igual muy bonita.

-Feliz Cumpleaños chica triste- y extendió el regalo en sus manos

-Dios William- dijo ella sorprendida –vaya no se que decir, no crei que me fueras a obsequiar algo-

-Me ofende tu duda- bromeó él –vamos ábrelo-

Ella abrió la caja y en ella estaba una hermosa muñeca. Se veía bien conservada, pero era evidente que estaba vieja.

-Waooo es hermosa- dijo ella mientras la contemplaba –¿cuál es su historia?

-Era de mamá- dijo él –papá se la obsequió cuando yo estaba por nacer. Perteneció a mi abuela paterna. Mamá me contó esa historia y bueno dado que he compartido contigo una verdadera amistad- confesó algo nervioso –algo que jamás creí que tendría oportunidad de compartir con nadie, decidí que tu debes conservarla, creo que te la ganaste-

Paula estaba muy agradecida. Ella también se sentía muy cercana a William, sobretodo porque sus vidas distaban de ser normales. Tenían que vivir alejados de los demás, etc. Paula emitió una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos recobraron la luz que habían perdido los últimos días. El gesto la conmovió de tal manera que se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza. El le correspondió al abrazo asi se quedaron por largo rato.

El gesto duró un poco mas, ya que ambos se sintieron envueltos en algo que no terminaban de comprender...

-Espero que la conserves- dijo él mientras se separaban de mutuo acuerdo –cuando me vaya te servirá para recordar que existí-

-Es cierto en algún momento te iras- dijo ella con tristeza –te aseguraste de que jamás me olvide de ti eh…-

-De eso se trata- le dijo mientras se ponía de pié frente a ella

-¿Te vas a la fiesta?- preguntó

-Si… ¿y tu? ¿vas?...-

-Sabes que no- dijo ella –no quiero estar cerca de tu amigo acosador-

CONTINUARA


	7. Feliz Cumpleaños

Aproximadamente a las 10pm William había llegado a la fiesta. Los jóvenes habían estado celebrando desde la tarde por lo que a mayoría estaban tomados. Las conversaciones de sus compañeros se le antojaron estúpidas. Sara había bebido el doble que el resto de fiesteros y hablaba todas las idioteces que le pasaban por su pequeño e intoxicado cerebro. Por ratos William se preguntaba ¿qué rayos hacía con ella? De repente el sexo ya no se le hizo tan indispensable como antes. La emoción había disminuido así como su buen ánimo, el cual empeoró al ver a Terrance acercarse a él. Definitivamente ya no le agradaba. Para colmo venía con Duncan, el arquero del equipo de soccer y además un imbécil que se embriagaba todos los fines de semana hasta destruirse, y hablaba mas estupideces que Sara.

-Will- Terrance saludó animado y ebrio pues había estado bebiendo desde temprano -¿donde escondiste a Paula? ¿no la dejaron salir en su cumpleaños?

-Es que a ella no le gustan estas fiestas- comentó William fastidiado

-Ve…te al diab bbb… blo Terrrrance ¿a quien le imppp…. porta esa chica- dijo Sara totalmente ebria –Will y yo no esta..remos mucho tiempo aquí… tenemos que divertirnos a solas-

-No es necesario que se vayan- dijo Terrance –aquí hay habitaciones disponibles para los 'enamorados' como ustedes-

-Además con una bomba sexy como tu Sara- dijo Duncan también ebrio –yo no perdería mi tiempo-

Sara se reía de manera escandalosa. William seguía con su gesto enfurruñado.

-Duncan tu bebes como barril sin fondo, todos los fines de semana e incluso entre semana- comentó William -¿cómo puedes estar en condiciones de seguir en el equipo de futbol?

Duncan sacó de su bolsillo un vial con un líquido marrón

-¿Saben que es esto?- preguntó Duncan y al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus compañeros procedió a contestarse –es lo mejor de lo mejor, una probada, solo un poco y estarán como nuevos, claro se lo toman sobrios, una vez lo hice ebrio y estuve a punto de lanzarme de una terraza. Eso me contaron mis familiares, porque yo no recuerdo nada. Dicen que fue muy difícil controlarme la verdad no recuerdo un carajo me volé demasiado…. y bueno también te cambian de color las pupilas-

-Estas loco- dijo William –ahora te drogas…-

-Y tu quien eres, el papa- dijo Duncan con sarcasmo –es mas si quieres te doy una probadita para no dejes insatisfecha semejante potra-

-No hay form….mmmma de que me deje insatisfech…..cha idiota- contestó Sara –pensaba que sería imposible jajajajaja algo mejor pero si se puede mejorar deberías darle una probada Will. De hecho yo si quiero un poco-

-Estas loca esto es solo para hombres- dijo Duncan

-Yo paso- dijo William

-Mi amorrrrrr voy al baño- dijo Sara –luego nos vamos de esta pozzzilga-

Sara se alejó del lugar y William decidió que no quería continuar ahí. Al diablo con esos idiotas y también con Sara. Se disponía a alejarse, pero fue detenido por la voz de Terrance quien conversaba exacerbado con Duncan.

-Sabes estoy muuuuy feliz por el partido de hoy- dijo ufano –solo me falta algo para terminar cerrar este día con broche de oro…-

-Acostarte con la chica misteriosa de la que hablabas- interrumpió Duncan

Para William fue fácil sacar conclusiones sobre quien se referían.

-Si está loquita por mí- dijo Terrance –sabes yo quiero a mi Emily, por eso decidí llevar una vida mas tranquila, pero esta chica me vuelve loco. Y yo se que yo la vuelvo loca a ella, me será fácil hacerla mía. Soy su primer amor, esas chicas caen rápido jajajaja-

Y William ya no aguantó mas. Se acercó encolerizado hacia Terrance y lo sujetó por el cuello con violencia y lo llevó contra la pared.

-Maldito ya deja de hablar tantas idioteces-

-Que demonios te pasa William- susurró Terrance –te molesta lo que he dicho-

-No vas a hablar de Paula como si fuera una cualquiera- bufó William –no te quiero ver cerca de ella nunca más-

-¿A que le temes?- preguntó Terrance –que hable así de ella. O que lo que he dicho sea cierto…-

Primero fue un puñetazo, luego otro. William no podía creer que se estaba peleando con su otrora amigo. Terrance no se quedó quieto y le devolvió un puño en la cara que le partió la mejilla. Ambos muchachos peleaban cerca de la puerta del patio. El resto de chicos estaban tan ebrios que ni pudieron notar la pelea que se generaba hacia el otro lado de la casa. Muchos de los jóvenes presentes estaban cerca de la calle haciendo escandalo, bebiendo y diciendo obsenidades. Las chicas fuera de control en actos lascivos y la mayoría de vecinos fastidiados.

Varios de ellos empezaron a llamar a la policía cansados de las escenitas formadas por los adolescentes ebrios. Mientras William, Terrance y Duncan al otro lado de la casa peleaban. William tenía la ventaja pues Terrance estaba muy alcoholizado para reaccionar con atino. Sus movimientos eran descoordinados.

-¿Que te pasa Sheridan?- preguntó Terrance –acaso tu también la deseas. Que pena es una niña ingenua y me ama. Puedo hacer lo que desee con ella-

Esas palabras lo sacaron aun mas de quicio y cargado de furia dirigió un último puñetazo en el estómago de Terrance haciendo que el caiga por las escaleras que daban hacia el patio y chocando contra la cerca de su propia casa. Terrance aterrizó en el pasto. Un grito de dolor se escuchó. La caída había dislocado la pierna del delantero estrella del equipo de soccer del colegio.

William corrió hacia Terrance para continuar descargando su ira. Pero se dio cuenta que tenía la pierna totalmente salida de su lugar. Solo se quedó de pié frente a Terrance mientras Duncan se acercaba para ayudarlo a levantar.

De repente todo se salió e control, se escuchaban a los demás jóvenes gritar al otro lado de la casa, autos encendiéndose. Y en medio de todo ese caos las sirenas de policía, todos los jóvenes huyeron tan rápido como pudieron. William dejó a Terrance tirado ahí como basura y se fue igual que el resto de jóvenes antes que llegara la policía. Tuvo que marcharse con algo de dificultad pues estaba golpeado. Mientras Duncan arrastraba a Terrance dentro de la casa nuevamente.

La policía se quedó varios minutos y al ver todo en calma se fueron. Terrance gritaba de dolor e insultaba

-Maldito William, asi como estoy no me ficharan para ningún equipo, tardaré mucho en recuperarme-

-No necesariamente- dijo Duncan mientras sacaba el vial de su bolsillo –toma un poco de esto y yo te acomodo la pierna. En un momento estarás mejor que antes-

-Estas mas ebrio que yo- bufó Terrance aún retorciéndose del dolor –es imposible que se enderece la pierna peor que me recupere-

-Tu solo tómatela- dijo Duncan pasándole el vial

Terrance bebió solo un poco y sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de energía. Duncan le enderezó la pierna, y Terrance no sintió dolor alguno

-Que te parece si tomamos mas de esto y le vamos a dar su merecido a William- dijo Terrance enajenado

-Ok- y ambos chicos tomaron mas de la misteriosa droga.

Eran apenas las 11pm y William llegó a casa. Paula estaba despierta aún sentada en los escalones de la entrada. Las luces estaban encendidas en la entrada por lo que pudo ver que William estaba golpeado y sangrando bastante.

-Por dios ¿qué pasó?-

-Tuve una pelea con Terrance- dijo el sin dar mas detalles –debemos ir al muelle para que me cures, porque no quiero que John se entere-

-Estas loco mañana todo mundo se enterará al verte- dijo ella aun sorprendida por lo sucedido

-Si pero mejor mañana que hoy-

Juntos se fueron al muelle donde Paula lo curaba mientras William le relataba lo sucedido.

-Rayos manchaste de sangre mi hermoso sobretodo- dijo ella mientras se lo quitaba para evitar seguirlo manchando

-No creo que tu regalo sea lo mas importante ahora- dijo William mientras continuaba relatándole lo sucedido en la fiesta

Terrance y Duncan se fueron corriendo hasta la casa de Paula en busca de William. A pesar de la distancia iban muy veloces, la droga les daba tal velocidad y energía que llegaron muy rápido y dispuestos a concretar su venganza. Ambos estaban enajenados con las pupilas de color rojo. Duncan pateó la puerta de la casa haciendo un gran ruido que despertó a John quien de inmediato tomó su arma y sigilosamente se dirigió a la sala.

La luz de la entrada aun estaba encendida lo que daba claridad completa al balcón y por la puerta la luz entraba a la sala. La claridad permitió a Terrance ver las gotas de sangre haciendo un camino hacia fuera de la casa

-Este maldito se fue hacia alla- Terrance se encaminó al muelle mientras Duncan seguía en la casa.

Duncan seguía como animal encolerizado en la sala destrozando todo lo que podía. John lo observó con cuidado y apuntó con su arma.

-Date vuelta con cuidado o disparo- dijo John mientras continuaba apuntando

El joven se dio la vuelta. Lo primero que John notó fueron sus pupilas de un rojo encendido.

-Te mataré- dijo Duncan mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Si sigues avanzando dispararé- gritó John

-Hazlo, no servirá de nada-

Dicho esto Duncan arrancó un pedazo de puerta como si fuera papel en sus manos. John lo veía sorprendido, no veía tal fuerza desde los supersoldados. El trozo de madera era largo y delgado como una lanza. El joven avanzaba hacia él dispuesto a asesinarlo. John apretaba mas y mas el gatillo. Luego el chico se acercó demasiado y John disparó. Pero el chico continuaba de pié riendo

-Eso es todo lo que tienes anciano- dijo Duncan ufano –no sobrevivirás-

Tres dispararon mas y sin resultados. Finalmente Duncan se abalanzó sobre él.

Mientras en el muelle Paula y William escucharon los disparos. Ambos miraron en dirección de la casa solo para ver con sorpresa como se acercaba Terrance.

-¿Qué haces aquí idiota?- le dijo Paula terriblemente enfadada –William me contó todo-

Pero el continuaba caminando, la noche estaba clara y pudo notar el brillo rojo en sus pupilas. Además del hecho de que caminaba perfectamente. William tampoco pasó desapercibido el detalle de los ojos de Terrance y recordó lo que Duncan le dijo acerca de la droga que le había ofrecido.

-Esta drogado Paula- dijo William con preocupación

-¿Qué clase de droga tiene el poder de curar asi?- dijo Paula horrorizada

William instintivamente atrajo a Paula junto a él en un gesto de protección. Terrance se enfureció aún mas y se lanzó contra ellos. William le lanzó un golpe en la cara que no le hizo ni cosquillas a Terrance quien lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzó contra un árbol cercano dejándolo inconsciente.

Entonces se acercó a Paula y la tomó de un brazo. Le arrancó la blusa con violencia. Ella trataba de soltarse pero era inútil, el era cien veces mas fuerte que ella. Por mas que lo golpeaba y pateaba, no parecía hacerle el mas mínimo daño.

-Bueno como ya sabes todo lo sucedido- dijo el completamente enajenado –esta noche serás mía. Feliz cumpleaños pequeña…-

Paula se asustó mucho. Palideció y trago seco. William seguía tirado en el pasto. La desesperación se apoderó mas de Paula cuando Terrance comenzó a besarla con violencia.

-Vamos dime que te gusta- dijo Terrance –acaso no es lo que has estado deseando todo este tiempo

Paula lo miraba con rencor.

-Lo único que siento es asco- le dijo y procedió a escupirlo

Terrance se enojo de tal manera que la abofeteó haciéndola sangrar. Le arrancó el short dejándola en ropa interior y luego el mismo se arrancó su ropa mientras seguía sobre ella besándola.

Paula gritaba y gritaba con desesperación, golpeaba pateaba como mas podía pero nada parecía detenerlo. Podía sentirlo tocándola y besándola en todo su cuerpo en ese momento pensó que estaba perdida, pero sus gritos lograron despertar a William. En su desesperación al ver la horrible escena William corrió hacia Terrance y se lanzó sobre él sujetándose con toda la fuerza que tenía a la espalda del adolescente desnudo y drogado impidiéndole cumplir su objetivo. Terrance se puso de pié con William prendido en su espalda enojado a tal grado que se agitaba tratando de sacárselo de encima.

Paula se puso de pié y vió uno de los maderos viejos del muelle cerca de donde había dejado su sobretodo manchado de sangre. Finamente Terrance consiguió quitarse de encima a William lanzándolo hacia el pasto. William se sentía muy adolorido, pero no podía rendirse o sería en último día de su vida quizás y el de Paula. De todas formas si la dejaba vivir, sería después de abusar de ella y esa idea era tan atormentadora como la anterior. Terrance se acercaba a Paula con una sonrisa malévola. Paula tomó el pesado madero entre sus manos.

-Que vas a hacer pequeña- dijo el con ironía –ni siquiera puedes levantar ese madero. No tienes fuerza para detenerme, ni tu ni él- dijo señalando a William quien desesperado trataba de ponerse de pié –voy a hacerte mía y luego te mataré y a él lo dejaré con vida para que recuerde este momento por siempre-

Algunas lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Paula pero no soltaba el madero. Terrance se acercaba mas y mas a ella. Cuando ya lo tenía casi encima sin saber como ni porque, sacando una fuerza que no sabía que podía tener empuñó el pesado madero entre sus manos y le asestó un golpe en la cabeza a Terrance haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al lago.

El lago era muy profundo y quieto además de enorme. Paula cayó sentada en sus piernas temblando. Dejó caer también el madero y se puso las manos en el rostro mientras lloraba de manera silenciosa. William logró ponerse de pié con dificultad agarrándose el brazo izquierdo el cual lo tenía muy lastimado. Luego vió el sobretodo de Paula que aún continuaba en la orilla del muelle y lo llevó con él.

Paula estaba inmóvil, temblando con el rostro escondido entre sus manos. No decía una palabra, no emitía ningún sonido. William pensó en dejarla así un momento mas, pero mejor sería irse rápido, no sabían si Terrance podría salir del agua en cualquier momento, o si realmente el golpe lo había dejado inconsciente ahogándolo en el lago.

Finalmente se acercó a ella y con sumo cuidado depositó el sobretodo en sus hombros. No sin antes notar las huellas del maltrato en su espalda, hombros cuello. Seguramente en el resto de su cuerpo también. William decidió ponerse en cuclillas junto a Paula. Ambos jóvenes estaban en la orilla del lago. Por un momento intentó abrazarla en señal de apoyo pero ella se agitó soltándose de él. Era comprensible pensó él.

-¿Crees que se haya ahogado?- preguntó Paula

-No lo sé- contestó él –estaba tan drogado que puede ser que sí, pero es mejor irnos no sabemos si pueda salir de ahí o no

-Es cierto además se oyeron disparos- dijo ella

-¡John!- dijo William

Ambos se pusieron de pié, Paula se vistió con el sobretodo y luego ambos corrieron hacia la casa, lo mas rápido sus fuerzas les daban. Al llegar encontraron a John de pié junto a Duncan quien se retorcía a toda velocidad. El se había lanzado contra John con el pedazo de madera y hubiera podido matarlo, pero antes de conseguir su objetivo el joven empezó a agitarse y luego cayo en el suelo.

Su cuerpo se agitaba a una velocidad incontrolable, mientras su piel se iba secando y envejeciendo. Después de algunos minutos mas el otrora joven arquero del equipo de soccer del colegio lucía como un anciano, hasta que simplemente el temblor corporal se detuvo. Su piel estaba arrugada y se veía muy rígida como si fuera un caparazón. John se acercó y lo tocó. La reacción del cuerpo de Duncan fue hacerse polvo al tacto. La droga había acabado con su cuerpo, acelerando el proceso de envejecimiento y descomposición.

Lo único que yacía en el piso de la sala era un polvo tan fino que también se estaba esparciendo. La ropa del chico y las balas que John le había disparado era lo poco que estaba quedando en el piso de la sala como prueba de lo sucedido. Todos se miraron con preocupación recogiendo las pertenencias del muchacho incluso el polvo, para poderlos analizar.

Después todos en silencio se pusieron a ordenar lo que pudieron de la sala de la casa. John notaba los golpes en ambos jóvenes. Por un momento los observó pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación. William le contó a John sobre la droga que cargaba Duncan y que Terrance su compañero de clase también la había tomado. No explicó el porqué de la pelea entre ellos. William solo le dijo a John que la pelea fue porque el no quiso probar dicha droga. Y luego se había ido al llegar la policía.

Tampoco mencionaron el intento de ataque sexual a Paula, la historia que ambos jóvenes mantuvieron fue la de Terrance tratando de asesinarlos porque si, tal cual lo intentó Duncan con John. Y de cómo lucharon hasta arrojar a Terrance al lago. John, William y Paula se dirigieron al lago y se dividieron para ver si podían encontrar al joven.

Paula caminaba por la parte donde había sido la pelea y alcanzó a ver su ropa hecha pedazos y la de Terrance. Las imágenes de lo sucedido bailaban en su cabeza de manera repetitiva. Decidió tomar los restos de la ropa y esconderlos bajo unos maderos del muelle para que ni John ni su mamá se enteraran de lo que estuvo a punto de sucederle.

William la veía de lejos. Se había dicho a si mismo que lo mejor sería no mencionar el asunto por la salud mental de Paula. La continuaba siguiendo con la mirada y notó que ella no había escondido la camiseta de Terrance. Decidió llevarla con ella y se encaminó hacia William quien la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces con eso?-preguntó William

-No se quizás sirva para la investigación- contestó con la mirada en el piso

-Dámela- dijo el .yo la llevaré con John

Finamente dieron las 3 de la mañana y decidieron irse a dormir lo que quedaba de la noche. Ya nada podrían hacer. Después de tomar un baño todos se dispusieron a acostarse en sus respectivos lugares, aunque todos sabían que ninguno de ellos iba a poder dormir. Sobretodo William y Paula después de lo sucedido.

-Definitivamente este tuvo que ser el peor cumpleaños de su vida- pensó William

Mientras en su habitación Paula se propuso ser fuerte e intentar superar lo que casi le sucede. Al final ella sabía que su vida no sería igual que la de las demás chicas de su edad. Era algo que había aceptado e incluso creyó estar preparada para cuando vinieran los momentos difíciles –nadie la prepara a una para enfrentar algo como esto- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos intentando dormir.

Se mantuvo absorta en sus pensamientos con los ojos cerrados entonces sintió una mano que le tapaba la boca y el peso de un cuerpo mas grande que el de ella cubriéndola.

-Creiste que estaba muerto pequeña- la voz enajenada de Terrance era inconfundible para ella ahora –aquí en tu propia casa indefensa y sin poderte mover ni hablar, aquí mismo terminaré lo que comencé en el muelle…

CONTINUARA….


End file.
